Lettered
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Slash: relación chico/chico. Resumen: Todo comenzó con una simple carta...
1. 01 Lettered

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente. Si fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

**Traducción autorizada.**

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter. Historia SLASH (relación chico/chico)

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.

**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

Una de mis parejas favoritas. Aquí os dejo esa historia, espero que os guste tanto como a mi, me alegro un montón de que me dejaran traducirlo! La autoría original pertenece a Dysperdis. La versión original la podeis encontrar en el siguiente enlace, sólo teneis que quitar los espacios:

http :/ www. hpfandom. net / eff/ viewstory. php? sid =16775

* * *

**Capítulo 1 de 14**

**Lettered**

(15 de Julio, 1996)

Harry Potter, conocido en todo el mundo mágico como el-niño-que-vivió, y más receintemente como el elegido, estaba agotado.

No, esaba más que agotado, estaba mentalmente aterrado. Acababa de tener otra visión, similar a todas aquellas que le habían acosado durante el año anterior, aunque con una notable diferencia.

Frunciendo el ceño, el joven Gryffindor se sentó al escritorio, pluma en mano. Era hora de poner un fin a esto.

Querido Voldemort:

Hey, soy la última persona de la que esperabas tener noticias por aquí. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de tus... um... ''actividades'' de la pasada noche. Entiendo que estes recuperando el tiempo perdido y todo eso, pero ¿crees que podrías prestar más atención a tu Oclumancia? ¿En especial cuando te estés follando a mi profesor de pociones? En serio, esa fue una imagen que nunca necesitaría haber visto. Nunca. Aunque, ¿quién prodría haber pensado que el cretino grasiento era tan flexible?

Sinceramente,

Harry Potter

(16 de Julio)

Querido Potter:

Tu simplemente tienes envidia de que mi vida sexual sea más interesante que la tuya. Quiero decir, ¿tu has estado en una sola cita? Si, vi eso. Realmente, con todo lo que he visto de tu vida sexual (o la falta de la misma), lo mínimamente justo es que lo comparta contigo. Estoy seguro de que será más informativo que esas revistas que guardas debajo del colchón, sabes que todo eso es planeado, ¿verdad? Oh, y judgando por todas las veces que te he pillado machacándotela, deberías considerar en invertir en un reforzador de muñeca.

Saludos,

El Señor Oscuro

(17 de Julio)

Querido Voldemort:

Si hubieras visto el desastre que fue mi cita con Cho, estoy seguro de que entenderías porque no estoy interesado en repetir esa experiencia. Y no, no te tengo envidia, aunque es dealentador que un tio que parece una serpiente tenga más sexo que yo. Y por favor, por el amor de Dios, no compartas. No se si podré mirar a la cara a Snape otra vez después de esto.

Oh, vamos, ¿realmente me estás diciendo que no te la sacudías mientras estabas en el colegio? Si, dime otra. Y sé que todas esas fotos son falsas, ¿pero a quién le importa? Es todo fantasia, ¿verdad?, y las fantasias están construidas sobre gilipolleces.

Se despide alegremente,

Harry Potter

Querido Potter:

Odio echartelo en cara, pero Stan Shunpike tiene más sexo que tú. ¿Quizás estas mirando por el sitio equivocado? Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de gente a quien le encantaría follarse al niño-que-vivió, después de todo. Y una vez que Severus finalice su último brebaje nocivo, todo el asunto de ''cara-de-serpiente'' debería haberse ido. Debería parecerme como una persona normal, nariz incluida.

Creo que compartiré de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que a Severus le encantará una excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor, de todas maneras. Y no estoy diciendo que no me la sacudiera en el colegio, solo que me limitaba a,digo, ¿una vez al día o así? En serio, tanto masturbarse no puede ser saludable. Y si vas a mirar porno, al menos deberías buscar calidad.

Saludos,

El Señor Oscuro

(19 de Julio)

Querido Voldemort:

Wow. Es algo preocupante que uno de tus mayores enemigos te envie porno. Porno gay en realidad- ¿tratas de decirme algo, o esperas que mi familia lo vea y hagan el trabajo por ti? En cuanto a tener sexo, preferiría no acostarme con alguien solo porque soy el-niño-que-no-morirá, o como coño me estén llamando ahora. De verdad, en este punto diría que no a todas y cada una de las ofertas solo por rencor, si no por otras razones. ¿O esperas que les de ni una mierda al público que me ha tratado como una especie de monstruo solo porque El Profeta saque unas pocas (y totalmente falsas!) historias?

Asique, ¿entonces, te vas a librar de la apariencia de serpiente? Bien, ahora voy a tener que plantearme una nueva selección de insultos completa.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo responderá Snape al chantaje?

Y no me la sacudo tan seguido. Bueno, lo hice, por un momento, pero eran... circunstancias atenuantes.

Sinceramente,

El Niño Que No Morirá

(20 de Julio)

Querido ENQNM:

Realmente, nunca consideré a tus parientes cuando envié eso. Muggles, ¿verdad?

Pensandolo bien, es obvio que al menos sientas atracción hacia los hombres. ¿O es sólo una conincidencia que esas ''circunstancias atenuantes'' fueran cada vez que te duchabas después del quidditch?

¿He percibido un poco de hostilidad hacia el mundo mágico en general? Supongo que tengo alguna idea sobre eso después de todo- aunque me injuriaban, al menos no exponían sus opiniones sobre mi diariamente. En cuanto a El Profeta, puede que sea una porquería, pero lo encuentro muy útil. Mucho más eso que ese... ¿Quisquilloso? Aunque puedo entender porqué te gusta más- a pesar de todo, parece ser la publicación oficial de ''El Ejército de Dumbledore''. Felicitaciones por la idea, de todos modos, aunque no me gusta mucho el nombre.

Snape podría responder muy bien al chantaje. ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías estar en Slytherin?

Saludos,

El Señor Oscuro

(21 de Julio)

Querido Voldemort:

Si, muggles. Ya sabes, Dumbledore ha perdido el rumbo conmigo. Quiere que pelee por los muggles, etcetera, y todavía, cuando llega el momento, me deja con el mayor conjunto de intolerantes que jamás he conocido. Homofóbicos, racistas, xenofóbicos, y, um... magi-fóbicos (¿existe una palabra para eso?). Quiero decir, ellos hacen que Lucius suene aceptable. Algo contraproducente, la verdad.

Y si, en estos momentos estoy algo hostil hacia el mundo mágico. Realmente estoy a dos pasos de decirles a todos que se vayan a la mierda y me dejen solo. Quizás debería huir a alguna isla tropical en cualquier lugar.

¿Podemos finjir simplente que no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir sobre lo del quidditch?

El Quisquilloso es genial, una vez que quitas todas las gilipolleces. Por otra parte, yo soy parcial, Luna (la hija del editor) es un amor, incluso aunque esté algo ida. Soy yo, ¿o eso a sonado muy femenino?

Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sé ahora, nunca lo habría llamado Ejército de Dumbledore. Francamente, el viejo está empezando a cabrearme. Guarda demasiados secretos. Nunca se si puedo confiar en él. Tengo la extraña sospecha de que algunas de las ''verdades'' que he oido de él son una absoluta porquería. Después de todo, si lo que decía era verdad, habrías sido más propenso a enviar un ejército de mortífagos que una revista porno. Por supuesto, todo esto podría ser parte de una infame conspiración, aunque no veo como podría funcionar realmente...

Y el sombrero me dijo que estaría bien en Slytherin, pero acababa de conocer a Draco Malfoy, y la idea de estar en la misma casa que él me dió ganas de vomitar.

Saludos,

El Niño Que No Murió, Y No Está Planeando Hacerlo Pronto

(22 de Julio)

Querido ENQNMYNEPHP

De verdad, ¿no sería más fácil firmar sólo con tu nombre?

De todas formas, Dumbles tergiversa las historias de todos. Algún día de estos, te contaré acerca de mi infancia en el orfanato y cómo me enviaba allí año tras año, y que aún esperaba que me volviera un miembro bien adaptado socialmente está más allá de mí.

Lo de la isla desierta suena realmente divertido justo ahora. Te lo juro, voy a cruciar a la próxima persona que me pregunte que estoy planeando ahora. Pensarías que sabrían hacer algo mejor, pero no. Estoy rodeado de gente que cuestiona cada uno de mis movimientos, o que son leales pero completamente idiotas. Ah, bueno, ¿quién espera que gente cuerda siga incuestionablemente a un megalomaníaco psicótico?

No, no es ningún vil complot. De verdad, ¿qué ganaría acerca de hablar contigo de tus hábitos de masturbación?

Sé lo que quieres decir. Malfoy Jr. es un imbécil. Creo que voy a marcarle sólo para tener a alguien cerca a quien cruciar cuando Colagusano esté ocupado.

Un cordial saludo,

Del Megalomaníaco Psicótico

(23 de Julio)

Estimado Megalomaníaco Psicótico

Probablemente sería más fácil, pero no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

¿Sabes? Hablando contigo de esta manera es fácil olvidar quien eres exactamente. Hay una parte de mi que está gritando que no debería hablar contigo porque... bueno, estoy seguro que no necesito enumerar las razones, ¿verdad?

Luego, por supuesto, está esa otra parte que te ve simplemente como a alguien simpático con quien hablar. Bah, es todo tan confuso.

Algunas veces, creo que tengo más problemas con la gente que te sigue, que los que tengo contigo. Colagusano traicionó a mis padres y mató a Cedric, Bellatrix mató a mi padrino, Lucius le dió a Ginny tu antiguo diario, y los demás son todos imbéciles que han hecho todo lo posible para herirme a mí y a mis amigos.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si existe realmente un Dios, y a Él sólo le gustara verte sufrir? Bueno, me voy a ir a darme cabezazos contra la pared unas cuantas veces, a ver si así aclaro las cosas.

Saludos,

El Niño Que Vivió Para Estar Absoluta, Total y Completamente Confuso

(24 de Julio)

Querido Potter,

Lo creas o no, siento lo de tus padres, aunque me siento peor por joderte la vida que por matarlos realmente, si puedes entender eso. Y me siento muy mal por lo que pasó en el ministerio. Nunca quise hacerte daño, sólo necesitaba ver la profecía yo mismo. Esperaba que mis mortífagos te quitaran la profecía sin nada más que un petrificus totalus o un stupefy. Me imaginé que conseguirían la profecía, saldrían de allí, y finalmente podría ver que es lo que está pasando con Dumble, y por qué está vacilándome con eso. Obviamente, subestimé tu ingenio, y la estupidez de mis mortífagos (o en el caso de Bellatrix, locura).

Sinceramente,

El Idiota Malvado

(25 de Julio)

Querído Idiota Malvado,

Gracias, realmente eso significa mucho para mí. No todos los días el Señor Oscuro te pide disculpas, después de todo, ¿no? Y creo que sé que quieres decir con lo de que matar a los padres de alguien no es exáctamente una situación ''para lamentarse'', ¿verdad?

¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que Dumbledore te está vacilando? Ni siquiera se molestó en contarme que sabía la profecía hasta la noche de después de lo del minosterio.

Siento que sea tan corta, realmente no se que más puedo decir.

Saludos,

Harry

(25 de Julio, más tarde)

Harry,

¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? ¿Quién coño era ese? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Si no tengo noticias tuyas en una hora, iré a por ti, que se jodan tus cuidadores.

TDL

Voldemort,

Estaré bien. te lo explicaré todo mañana. Ahora mismo, necesito una poción para aliviar el dolor y dormir un poco. Que bien que Madame Pomfrey me mandara algunas a casa este año.

Harry

26 de Julio

Ese era mi tío, Al parecer, perdió otro cliente en el trabajo, y decidió que era de alguna manera mi culpa. Estaré bien, esto sucede de vez en cuando, pero no fue tan malo esta vez. Estaré fuera de aquí muy pronto, y no me tendré que preocupar más por él.

Saludos, Harry

(26 de Julio, más tarde)

¿No fue tan malo? He visto a gente atropellada por el autobús noctámbulo que se encontaban mejor que tú. ¿Con qué frecuencia ocurre esto?

Un cordial saludo,

El Señor Oscuro

Voldemort,

Está bien. No es tan frecuente, ¿tal vez una vez al mes, ultimamente? ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

Harry

Querido Harry,

Bien, me fiaré de ti.

De cualquier forma, de vuelta a tu primera carta de ayer, Dumble hizo incapié en recordar a Severus, que el conocimiento de la profecía sería crucial para ganar. Ah, y por supuesto, que la única manera de conseguirla sería convencerte de que fueras a por ella para después ir detrás de ti. Fue especialmente persistente en ese punto.

Hey, tu cumpleaños es en pocos días, ¿no? ¿El 31?

Bueno, eso parece... arbitrario.

¿Me escribes pronto?

Un cordial saludo,

El Señor Oscuro

(27 de Julio)

Estimado Voldemort,

Ya sabes, tu nombre es realmente incómodo. ¿No existe otra manera de la que pueda llamarte? ¿Me odiarias si te llamase ''Tom''? O, ya que realmente no te gusta, ¿tal vez por tu segundo nombre, o algo así?

Hablando de tu nombre, no es que quiera cruzar ninguna línea, ni nada de eso, pero, ¿no es esa campaña por la supremacía de los sangre pura un poco hipócrita?

Si, mi cumpleaños es el 31. Yuu Juu, o lo que sea.

No me hagas caso, estoy de un pésimo estado de ánimo.

Harry

(28 de Julio)

Querido Harry,

Se supone que te tengo que odiar de todos modos, pero supongo que eso no viene al caso. Adelante, llámame Tom si quieres.

En realidad, nunca fue una campaña a favor de la supremacía de los sangre pura, aunque estoy seguro de que a Dumble le gustaría finjir que así es. Es un poco más complejo que eso. Necesitas ir algo atrás en el tiempo, creo.

Yo crecí en un orfanato muggle. Verdaderamente, era una mierda. Mientras estuve allí, no fui nada más que un monstruo, un repugnante extraño, y si la matrona se sentía particularmente habladora, el engendro de Satanás. Al crecer, yo no tenía ni idea de que había otros niños muggles que vivían mejor (de hecho, pensé que morir de hambre, ser golpeados y maltratados era la norma). Entonces, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me pusieron en Slytherin. Vi a todos los niños de sangre pura tratados maravillosamente, y empecé a unir piezas, el tratamiento de mierda, abusivo en el mundo muggle, y las amables palabras y cuidados del mundo mágico. Mi campaña original estaba en contra de los magos que se casaban con muggles, porque (al menos con mi lógica de ese tiempo), era exponer a sus hijos a todo tipo de injusticias. Por supuesto, Dumble lo malinterpretó por completo, lo que atrajo a la multitud que quería la supremacía de los sangre pura, y significó que todas mis ideas fueran pintadas de racistas.

En realidad, tengo algunas ideas que podrían ayudar al mundo. Como, por ejemplo, la creación de orfanatos mágicos. Los niños magos en orfanatos muggles deberían ser transladados a los orfanatos mágicos, donde se les trataría debidamente. Un servicio para vigilar a los niños mágicos en el mundo muggle para asegurarse de que no sufren abusos a causa de su magia. Una educación temprana para los nacidos de muggles (Estoy seguro de que a esa Granger le hubiera encantado algo como eso). Algunas de las otras ideas, fueron desechadas rapidamente, un vez me di cuenta de que no todos los muggles eran abusivos, pero, ¿me puedes culpar por pensar de otra manera?

El resto de las ideas parece que han sido producto de un lavado de cerebro por parte de ambos bandos. la mayor parte del años pasado, al volver, tratando de averiguar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en ambos mundos, en lugar de lo que me habían contado que pasaba. Ni que decir tiene, que espero que los hijos de puta mal paridos que dieron a conocer esa información basura, estén disfrutando de su estancia en el infierno.

De todas formas, ese es el quid de la cuestión, y lo que necesitas saber. A menos, claro, que te guste disfrutar de largas diatribas.

Y, aunque esté totalmente fuera del tema, parece que no sonabas exactamente emocionado por tu cumpleaños. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Un cordial saludo,

''Tom''

(29 de Julio)

Querido Tom,

Sabes, realmente puedo ver porque eres así, viniendo de allí. Da algo de miedo, en realidad.

No, no me gustan las diatribas en realidad, ya he oido demasiadas de parte de mis amigos.

Mi cumpleaños... Bueno, es una especie de día mixto para mí. Por un lado, está el hecho de que en mi once cumpleaños, Hagrid viniera a rescatarme de los muggles, me dijera que soy mago, me llevara al callejón Diagon, donde me enteré que en realidad tenía direro, y me comprara mi primer regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido desde que fui a vivir con los Dursley. Por otro lado, es una oportunidad más para que mi tia y mi tio me recuerden todo lo que han hecho por mí (darme la ropa de segunda mano de Dudley, darme de comer las sobras, y, por supuesto, dejarme dormir en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras) y todo a lo que han tenido que renunciar por mi cuando me acogieron. Ultimamente, ha sido una excusa para que mi tio me use como saco de boxeo. Mi primo nunca ha necesitado una excusa.

Esto está empezando a desanimarme, asique voy a enviaro antes de que me deprima más.

Saludos,

Harry

(30 de Julio)

Querido Harry,

Bueno, um, eso es... muy jodido. Sabes, soy realmente malo animando a la gente. Es que nunca antes fue un requisito. Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo hacer? ''Mira el lado bueno'' siempre suena condescendiente, y ''lo siento'' suena como que te tenga lástima, y no creo que sea lo que necesitas en este momento.

¿Quizás un sincero ''Sé lo que quieres decir''?

Maldita sea, me has dejado sin palabras. Nunca me quedo sin palabras. Es un acontecimiento único en la vida. Espero que te sientas orgulloso de ti mismo.

Un cordial saludo,

Tom

(31 de Julio)

Querido Tom,

¡Wow, gracias! Sabes, no esperaba nada de ti. Aunque no estoy diciendo que no sea bienvenido, pero fue un poco chocante. Sobre todo esa... cosa... que me besó. ¿Qué es exactamente, de todas maneras?

Voy a disfrutar realmente de la suscripción a la revista, pero no estoy muy seguro de como funciona ese libro.

De igual manera, me tengo que ir, mi tia quiere que vaya a arreglar el jardín.

¡Gracias de nuevo!

Harry

(31 de Julio, más tarde)

Querido Harry,

Uno de los mortífagos encontró esta pequeña joya en Zonko. Se llama ''kiss-o-gram''(1), y se supone que son un par de labios conjurados para darte un beso. Pensé que podrías utilizarlo, y parecia menos aterrador que el ''hug-o-gram''(2) (¿te lo imaginas?).

Quizás hayas notado que el libro cuenta con doce espacios, ¿verdad? Bueno, una vez al mes, aparece una revista en el siguiente espacio libre. Me imaginé que apreciarias la discreción.

Bueno, como estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que hacer, te dejo. Escriibe cuando tengas un rato.

Una vez más, Feliz Cumpleaños,

Tom

Harry

Voy a matar a ese jodido muggle. Me importa una mierda la orden, los tutores o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Puedes salir fuera? Iré a por ti. Dime si no puedes salir, encontraré la manera de llegar a ti. Joder, voy a matar a Dumble por dejarte con esas personas.

Tom

Tom

¡NO! Quédate donde estás. Estoy bien... Estaré bien. Si vienes aparecerá la orden y todo será una completa pesadilla. Te escribiré mañana, ¿vale?

Harry

Harry  
No hay ni una jodida manera de que te deje con esas criaturas. Ese jodido saco de grasa estaría mejor muerto.  
¡Oh, dios!, ¿te ha hecho alguna vez eso antes?  
Joder, es todo culpa mía. Si yo no hubiera ido detrás de ti cuando eras un bebé, todavía tendrias padres, y no estarías viviendo con un violador de mierda. No te dejaré ir nunca más, lo siento, tengo que sacarte de allí.  
Tom

Tom  
No, tienes que quedarte lejos. Si vienes a por mí, la Orden se mostrará, a continuación, habrá que luchar, y la gente saldrá herida, y no voy a ser capaz de escribirte más. Voy a estar bien, lo estuve antes, lo voy a estar van a llevar a la sede de la Orden en dos días, estaré bien hasta entonces.  
Harry

Harry  
Si necesitas cualquier cosa esta noche, cualquier cosa, dile a tu lechuza que venga a verme. Ni siquiera hace falta que envies una nota, en cuanto la vea, voy a por ti. Escribeme mañana.  
Tom

* * *

Notas Finales:

(1)kiss-o-gram: sería una forma de decir kissogram (o kissagram, es lo mismo). Es una expresión del inglés (término de los años '80) que ahora equivaldría a strippers. Aquí se hace un juego de palabras, sirve simplemente para dar un beso (kiss es beso, en inglés).

(2)hug-o-gram: juego de palabras, intraducibe, que sería parecido al anterior, solo que en caso de conjurar un beso, se conjura un abrazo (hug es abrazo en inglés).

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Jajaja yo ADORO a esta pareja xD


	2. 02 Discovered

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta traducción (autorizada, of course). El fic original pertenece a **Dysperdis** y podeis encontrar la versión original en:

http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 16775

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente. Si fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

**Traducción autorizada.**

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter. Historia SLASH (relación chico/chico)

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.

**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

Muchas gracias a **StrawberryBlack**, que comentó el capítulo anterior. Espero que éste te guste xD

* * *

**Lettered**

**Capítulo 2 de 14**

**Discovered**

2 de Agosto

Harry sonrió mientras leía la última carta que Voldemort le había enviado. Parecía que esa poción restauradora de Snape estaría lista en los próximos días, y Tom se estaba emocionando. No que los Lores Oscuros se emocionaran, como había insistido Tom tan vehementemente, pero...

Llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Harry se dió prisa en meter la carta en su baul, entonces se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Esperaba que la Orden le fuera a buscar hoy, había estado impaciente desde por la mañana temprano. Abriendo la puerta, vaciló cuando vió quién se encontraba al otro lado.

-¡Usted!

* * *

Severus Snape estaba teniendo un mal día. Su desayuno se había enfriado, se había cortado mientras estaba partiendo raíces de mandrágora, y había tenido que sentarse a escuchar otro de los discursos del viejo excéntrico. Pero esto había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. El viejo había decidido que él era la persona indicada para recoger al mocoso de Potter.

Apareciéndose fuera de las barreras de protección que rodeaban al número 4 de Privet Drive, Severus se estremeció. Uf, suburbios. _¿Cómo puede vivir alguien en un lugar como este?_ se preguntó.

Armándose de valor, el maestro de pociones caminó hasta el número 4 y llamó a la puerta. La abrió un niño increíblemente gordo, y al ver las ropas negras de Severus, gritó hacia dentro de la casa, ''¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es otro de esos monstruos!'' Pronto llegaron hacia él un hombre igual de gordo y una escuálida mujer con una cara muy parecida a la de un caballo. El hombre gordo, cuya cara se volvía poco a poco de un color púrpura imposible, fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué quiere?

Severus se burló de él.

-Estoy aquí para buscar a Potter. ¿Asumo que está aquí, en alguna parte?

El hombre gordo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Está aquí para llevarse al monstruo lejos de nosotros? Bueno, entonces bien, Dudley, lleva a este... caballero a la habitación de Harry.

* * *

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba al mirar a los ojos a su profesor de pociones, el mismo profesor que pilló follando con el señor oscuro el mes pasado. Severus alzó una ceja, sin saber exactamente qué había causado que el chico se pusiera tan rojo.

-Así que, ¿está preparado para irse? No quisiera pasar más tiempo del necesario en este... domicilio.

-Sólo serán unos segundos más-. Harry se llegó rápidamente hacia la tabla suelta del suelo, y con una mirada hacia atrás, la levantó, sacando su varita, el álbum de fotos, y la capa de invisibilidad. Se precipitó sobre su baúl, dejándo caer dentro las dos últimas. Su varita fue derecha a su bolsillo trasero. Finalmente, abrió la jaula de Hedwig, dejándola salir volando por la ventana.

-Ahora, ¿puede ...?- Viendo el gesto de Harry, Severus sacó su varita, lanzó un rápido hechizo reductor en el baúl y en la jaula, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras a un ritmo acelerado, con Harry pisándole los talones.

* * *

De pie en frente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry se quejó:

-Odio los malditos trasladores.

El maestro de pociones hizo caso omiso al joven Gryffindor, y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa.

Tan pronto como Harry entró en la casa, supo que había cometido un error. Cualquier lugar al que miraba le traía recuerdos de su padrino. Era demasiado para asimilar. Antes de que le diera tiempo a hacerlo, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia él.

-¡Harry! ¡Al fin! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Los muggles te han tratado bien? ¿El cretino grasiento ha intentado algo? ¿Cómo...

-Ejem.

El entusiasmado pelirrojo paró de hablar al oír a su madre aclararse la garganta.

-Harry, querido, que bueno verte. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida a la matrona del clan Weasley.

-Si, por favor.

-Perfecto, Ron, enséñale a Harry su dormitorio. Hermione, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme en la cocina? Harry, ¿por qué no vas a refrescarte?

Suspirando, Ron agarró el brazo de Harry, sin ver la mueca de dolor que puso el moreno.

-Vamos, esta vez todos tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones.

Subiendo las escaleras, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba inusualmente callado. Rompiendo el silencio, Harry se giró hacia su amigo:

-Y, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Ron se detuvo un momento, y miró a Harry.

-Bueno, hay una cosa, pero probablemente debería esperar a que Hermione estuviera para contarte...

-¿Qué? ¿Al final le pediste salir?-El sonrojo de Ron le dio a Harry todas las respuestas que necesitaba. -Bueno, ¡era cuestión de tiempo! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Dijo que sí.-Fue la respuesta que masculló.

-Por supuesto que dijo que si. Sólo está loca por ti desde cuarto año.

-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo.-Ron sonrió a su amigo.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme y a deshacer el equipaje. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Después de que Ron se fuera, Harry sacó su varita y agrandó su baul. Se quitó su enorme camiseta y la lanzó a una esquina de la habitación. Mientras estaba rebuscando en su baúl otra camiseta, oyó que se abría la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Oh, mierda, lo siento!-le llegó la avergonzada voz de Ginny Weasly. Aunque la vergüenza fue rápidamente reemplazada por la preocupación, cuando se dio cuenta de los moratones que Harry estaba trantando de esconder (sin éxito).-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Exigió saber.

-¡No es nada! Estoy bien, un poco dolorido, pero eso es todo.-Mintió Harry.

-Tonterías, Harry. Toda tu espalda está morada. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-¡Ya basta! No es asunto tuyo,-dijó bruscamente,-puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

-¡Vale!-Ginny bramó mientras dejaba la habitación, dando un portazo al salir.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo fuera del cuarto, Ginny se detuvo.

-Debe de haber alguna manera de ayudar a Harry, -reflexionó, -y me pregunto... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debería funcionar!

La chica cambió de dirección de repente, precipitándose a su dormitorio para escribir una carta al lider de la luz, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

_Mansión Riddle, Pequeño Hangleton_

-Mi Lord, el chico Potter ha sido conducido al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. También he sido informado de que planean ir al Callejón Diagón en dos días para comprar sus útiles escolares.

-Excelente, Severus. Ahora, ¿cuándo estará preparada la poción?

-Estará lista mañana por la mañana. Supongo que querrá tomarla inmediatamente.

-Correcto. Sobre Potter... ¿has notado algo raro en su comportamiento?

-La verdad, si. Cuando fui a buscarle, no paró de sonrojarse. ¿Usted no sabrá por qué, mi Lord?

Voldemort simplemente se rió.

* * *

_Querido profesor Dumbledore,_

_Necesito hablar con usted lo antes posible. Es sobre Harry. Estoy preocupada por él. Cuando llegó, contaba con un buen número de moratones, heridas y otras lesiones en el cuerpo. Estoy preocupada por su seguridad. Gracias por su tiempo._

_Atentamente,_

_Ginevra Weasly_

Ginny le dio a la carta un últino vistazo antes de atarla a la pata de la lechuza de Ron, Pig.

-Lleva esto al profesor Dumbledore, ¿vale? Y espera a por la respuesta.

La pequeña lechuza ululó, y salió volando.

* * *

Harry suspiró y se tiró sobre la cama. Desde que Ginny vio los moratones ayer, había estado vigilándole. Le miraba mientras comía. Le miraba mientras leía. Le miraba mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Ron. Era tan evidente que incluso Ron, quién normalmente se perdía la mayoría de los aspectos de las interacciones humanas, hizo un comentario sobre cómo parecía que Ginny todavía estuviera enamorada de Harry. No ayudó que Snape le lanzara miradas extrañas, o que Ron y Hermione buscaran excusas para escabullirse a besarse. En serio, era suficiente como para volver loco a cualquiera. Agarrando la almohada (era más fácil que mover la cabeza), oyó un crujido. Curioso, abrió la funda de la almohada y sacó una carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Soy yo. Le dije a Severus que pusiera esto en algún lugar donde sólo tú pudieras encontrarlo, asique si lo estás leyendo, supongo que lo hizo bien._

_Ahora que tengo mi propia apariencia de vuelta, estaba preguntándome si querrías quedar conmigo para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o algo así. Sé que irás al Callejón Diagon mañana, asique si estás interesado, encuéntrate conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaré en el lado opuesto a la entrada del Callejón Diagón. Si no puedes escaparte, no te preocupes._

_Saludos,_

_Tu amigo_

-Tu amigo. ¿Es cierto, realmente pienso en él como en un amigo? No como en el Señor Tenebroso, sino ¿cómo en cualquier tipo?-Se preguntaba Harry.-Si, creo que lo hago.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Harry se desprendió rápidamente de su ropa, y se puso el pijama. Parecía que había algo que esperar, después de todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Ginny abrió la carta que le había enviado Dumbledore finalmente.

_Estimada Ginny,_

_Sé que puede que estés preocupada por el joven Harry, pero te puedo asegurar, que está perfectamente a salvo con su familia muggle. He estado vigilándole, y no he encontrado ninguna razón para preocuparse._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Tonterías,-pensó Ginny,-absolutas tonterias. Bueno, si él no va a cuidar de Harry, lo tendré que hacer yo.

* * *

El Callejón Diagón estaba tan abarrotado como siempre. Harry, que no llevaba dinero encima, se dirigió a Gringotts, acompañado de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Al llegar a los mostradores y presentar su llave, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Hemos estado tratando de contactar con usted durante meses! ¡Tenemos algunos formularios que debe rellenar! No se preocupe, sólo le llevará un momento, y podrá dirigirse a su bóveda después.

-Está bien. ¿Nos vemos en unos minutos?-Dijo esto último a sus tres compañeros.

-Vale, estaremos esperándote aquí.

El duende le llevó a una lujosa oficina. Después de cerrar la puerta e indicarle que se sentara, comenzó a hablar:

-Así que, ¿usted es el famoso Harry Potter? Bueno, yo soy Gerishank. No estoy seguro de si tenía conocimiento de esto, pero resulta que es el único heredero de Sirius Black, su padrino ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

-Bueno, como tal, ahora tiene acceso a las bóvedas de la familia Black. Sólo necesito que firme estos documentos, entonces le daré la llave. ¿Le gustaría inspeccionar las bóvedas mientras esté abajo?-Sonrió al ver asentir a Harry.

-Bien. Firme aquí, aquí y aquí. Además, necesitaremos una gota de sangre, con fines de verificación, no se preocupe, no puede utilizarse en ningún otro sitio, vamos, sólo pínchese el dedo y deje caer la gota aquí... ¡y ya está! Ahora, iremos a sus bóvedas y usted puede seguir su camino. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-La verdad es que si... Me preguntaba, ¿cómo intentaron ponerse en contacto conmigo?

-Bueno, como es usted menor, nos intentamos poner en contacto con su guardián mágico, Dumbledore. Supongo que no le informaría de nada, ¿no? En cualquier caso, uno de los documentos que ha firmado nos permite enviarle cualquier información directamente a usted, vía lechuza. Supongo que no querría que le comunicáramos a Dumbledore este pequeño hecho, ¿cierto?

-No, no especialmente, supongo. Gracias, creo.

-Oh, no hay problema. Aquí apreciamos la confidencialidad sobre todo. Ahora, ya está. Griphook, lleve a este joven a las bóvedas 687 y 711.

Girándose para seguir a Griphook, Harry le preguntó al duende más taciturno:

-¿Es siempre tan hablador?

-Desgraciadamente.-Suspiró Griphook.

* * *

Después de ir a Gringotts, los cuatro fueron primero a Flourish y Blotts, para recoger sus libros. Harry, que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para obtener una E en su examen de pociones, tenía siete asignaturas: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Astronomía. Ron tenía seis, al haber conseguido una I en su examen de pociones. Visto el exceso de triunfo de Hermione, tendría las mismas asignaturas que Harry, exceptuando Astronomía, además estudiaría también Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles.

Después de ir a la droguería, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron, que habían estado haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro todo el tiempo:

-¿Por qué no vais a Fortescue, o algo así? Creo que estaremos bien sin vosotros, ¿verdad, Ginny?

Ginny lo captó enseguida.

-Si, Harry, tienes razón, estoy harta de verles coqueteando.

-¡Ginny!-Hermione soltó un grito apagado.-Eso no ha sido muy amable.

-Bueno, es cierto. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿quién querría ver a su hermano flirteando con nadie?

-¿Ron?-Hermione se giró para preguntar a su novio.

-Vale, nos vemos después donde Fred y George, ¿está bien?

-¡Vale! Ahora, os vais.-Ginny prácticamente les empujó hacia la heladería.

-Dios, esos dos me enferman.-Murmuró Ginny.-Quiero decir, sé que están enamorados y todo eso, pero joder.

Harry alzó la ceja mirando a la pelirroja, quien se puso roja.

-Estoy harta huir de ellos, cada vez que me doy la vuelta los veo besándose. De todas maneras, ¿quieres hacer algo?

-En realidad yo sólo iba a por una cerveza de mantequilla, o algo de eso. Me dieron algunas noticias en el banco, y no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello...-Harry fue apagándose, buscando alguna disculpa.

-Oh, está bien. Yo voy a ir a la tienda de Gred y Feorge ahora. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Será un placer.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Harry se alejaba de Sortilegios Weasley hacia el Caldero Chorreante, tarareando para sí mismo, satisfecho. Estaba tan concentrado en su próximo encuentro que no se dio cuenta de la chica que lo intentaba seguir a una distancia prudente (fallando estrepitosamente).

* * *

Tom estaba aburrido. Había estado en la misma mesa durante la última hora, poco dispuestos a moverse, temiendo que Harry entrara en el momento en el que él se moviera. Había cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequila vacías frente a él cuando apareció Harry. Al encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sonriendo, Harry se sentó y miró las botellas vacías que tenía delante.

-¿Qué? He estado esperándote durante dos horas. Creo que el camarero estaba poniendose algo sospechoso. Oh, ahora que estás aquí, vuelvo en un momento.-Señaló a las botellas y luego al baño.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Tenía que admitir que Tom se veía bastante bien. Parecía un par de años mayor que cuando lo vio en el diario. Su pelo estaba por los hombros, y lo llevaba suelto. Vestía una sencilla pero elegante túnica negra. La mayor diferencia, pensó, era su sonrisa. Ya no se veía tenso y peligroso, como antes. No, esta vez, parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que podía ver todo el bar desde ese rincón. Estaba bastante vacío, había una bruja sentada en la otra esquina, y un trío de magos bebiendo cerveza inclinados sobre un montón de papeles. Se giró al ver a otra persona entrando desde el Callejón Diagón, una pequeña bruja encapuchada Mientras la observaba, vio un mechón de pelo rojo que se salía de la capucha, y sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

Ginny. La única persona que podría reconocer a Tom. Joder.

Él estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de sacarla de allí, cuando Tom volvió.

-Joder, Tom, tienes que esconderte.-Harry siseó.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ginny Weasley me ha seguido. Acaba de aparecer. Tom, ella sabe como eres, y... Oh, mierda, nos ha visto.

De hecho, la capucha de Ginny se había caído, y su rostro estaba totalmente blanco. Pensando rápidamente, Harry se levantó, agarró a Ginny, y tiró de ella hacia el Londres muggle.

* * *

-¡¿Qué coño está haciendo él aquí?-dijo entre dientes al moreno.

"Um, es una larga historia. Necesito que prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie, o que no harás una escena o algo así.

-¿Disculpa? Hay un maldito Señor Oscuro allí, ¿y me estás pidiendo que no haga una escena ni nada parecido?

-Mira, Ginny, es complicado. Si prometo explicártelo todo una vez estemos dentro, ¿puedes prometerme al menos pensarlo antes de hacer nada?

Ginny lo consideró durante un minuto.

-¿Confías en él?

-Mucho más de lo que confío en cualquier otra persona, Ginny. Mira, odio decir esto, pero si tengo que hacerlo, te obliviataré.

-Bien, pero más te vale que esto esté bien, o si no.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Harry guió a Ginny de vuelta al bar.

* * *

Ginny se sentó y se volvió hacia Tom.

-Así que, ¿por qué y Harry y tú parecéis tan amigos de repente?

-Es una larga historia. El mes pasado, Harry me envió una carta. Parece ser que mi oclumancia falló mientras yo estaba... ocupado.

-En otras palabras, estaba ocupado follándose a Sn...-Harry comenzó a decir antes de que Tom le tapara la boca al más joven.

-En cualquier caso, Harry me envió una carta pidiéndome que tuviera más cuidado. Yo le respondí con otra carta, burlándome de su falta de vida sexual. En algún momento, pasó, mientras tratábamos algunos asuntos.

Harry bufó.

-¿Hay algo que quisieras añadir, Harry?

-No, está bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sip.

-¿Absolutamente seguro?

-Mmm-hmm.

-Entonces vale. De todas formas, hablamos sobre nuestro pasado, las opiniones públicas, las causas que me llevaron hacia la locura y a ser un cretino megalomaníaco, y mi retorno a la cordura, Dumbledore, la idiotez de los mortífagos y cualquier otra cosa que surgiera. Incluso me disculpé con él, aunque nunca me oirás decirlo. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos. Entonces vi un par de cosas...

-¿Lo mismo que dejó a Harry cubierto de moratones?

-¿Los has visto? Si, eso mismo. Y desde que Harry parece estar intentando un Avada Kedavra no verbal y sin varita, creo que voy a cambiar de tema. De todas maneras, me las arreglé para entregarle una nota final pidiéndole el encuentro de hoy, si conseguía escaparse de todos vosotros. Supongo que sus intentos de deshacerse de vosotros han sido demasiado evidentes.

-En realidad no. Pero he estado pensando en cuidarle, asique lo seguí, por supuesto.

-¿Sabéis? Siempre es agradable sentarse y escuchar a los demás hablar de ti, ¿no os parece?-Intervino Harry.

-Bueno, tuve que explicárselo todo, ¿no?-Harry hizo un mohín.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, hagas eso... mocoso. Bien. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bueno, me dieron noticias interesantes en Gringotts hoy. Al parecer, Sirius me hizo su único heredero. El duende… ¿Geirshank?... Él me dijo que trataron de ponerse en contacto, pero Dumbledore no se había molestado en hacérmelo saber. Es jodidamente frustrante tratar con ese hombre algunas veces.

En ese momento, Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Um, no te enfades, Harry, pero le envié una carta a Dumbledore después de ver tus moratones, y, um, me respondió diciendo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, porque te había estado vigilando. Lo sé, lo sé, no debería haberme entrometido, pero estaba preocupada, y es obvio que había algo mal, y si él no está haciendo nada al respecto...

Harry interrumpió sus divagaciones.

-Ginny, está bien. Sí, preferiría que no lo hubieras hecho a mis espaldas, pero sé por qué lo hiciste, me veía bastante mal. Y francamente, la reacción de Dumbledore no me sorprende. Joder, mi primera carta de Hogwart estaba dirigida a ''Alacena bajo las escaleras'', obviamente, él sabía que los Dursley me trataban como a una mierda.

En ese momento, Tom le interrumpió:

-¿Tratarte como a una mierda? Eso es quedarse corto. Todavía estoy pensando en matar a esa maldita bola de grasa a la que llamas tío, asqueroso y vil vio...-Cerró la boca al ver la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Harry.

-Sabes, creo que es hora de que nos reunamos con tus padres, Gin. Hablaremos más tarde, Tom.

Entonces, Harry se levantó y caminó rígidamente hacia la entrada del callejón. Tocando en el ladrillo adecuado, Harry comenzó a andar hacia la tienda de Fred y George, con Ginny detrás suyo, totalmente confusa.


	3. 03 Confessions

**Traducción autorizada.** El original pertenece a **Dysperdis**, y lo podéis encontrar quitando los espacios y pinchando en http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 16775

**P****areja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales. **SLASH (relación chico/chico). Luego no me digais que no aviso, ¿eh?**

**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

**N. de T.:** No puedo creer todavía que no lo haya subido. Tocaba actualizar el 10 de diciembre, y estaba segura de que lo había subido. Completamente segura. Lo siento. Bueno, al menos saldrá algo bueno de éste horrible error: ¡dos capítulos seguidos!

Especialmente dedicado a **StrawberryBlack **y** Luna Lovegood83**, por comentar el capítulo anterior.

**StawberryBlack**: ¡Espero que te guste! Jeje, y no te sonrojes, que no es para tanto... xD ¡Alma caritativa tú, que me alegras con tus comentarios!

**Luna Lovegood83**: muchas gracias porque con tu review me di cuenta que no había subido el capítulo 3.

**LETTERED**

**Capítulo 3 de 14**

**Confessions**

1 de Septiembre

Ginny suspiró y se sentó en un compartimento vacío en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Desde ese día en el que estuvieron en el Callejón Diagón, Harry había estado evitándola. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo último que Tom dijo sobre su tío. Había rememorado la conversación cientos de veces en su cabeza, y aún no podía entender por qué lo había callado. _Chicos_, pensó, _¿por qué me molesto siquiera?_ Ella levantó la mirada mientras Luna y Neville entraban en el compartimento.

-Hey, Gin, ¿te importa si nos sentamos aquí?-Preguntó Neville tímidamente.

-No, adelante. ¿Cómo estuvo vuestro verano?-Ginny sonrió, agradecida por la distracción.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban en la reunión de prefectos, dejando a Harry solo otra vez. Sin embargo, Harry estaba perfectamente bien con ello en este momento. Había estado con el alma en vilo durante semanas, esperando a que Ginny averiguara lo que Tom había estado a punto de decir. Realmente, no tenía ganas de estár en el lado receptor de la lástima. Se acurrucó en una esquina de su compartimento, preparado para pasar el tiempo durmiendo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Hola, Harry!

Harry se sentó, aturdido.

-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Remus Lupin sonrió.

-Parece que Albus tuvo difícil el encontrar un nuevo profesor de Defensa, asique me ofreció el trabajo otra vez. Aún no estoy muy seguro de como lo consiguió, pero de alguna manera tengo el visto bueno por parte del ministerio. Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? Últimamente has estado bastante solitario.

Harry trató de sonreír al hombre-lobo, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

-Bien, supongo. Simplemente no me sentía con ganas de tratar con la gente. Y además, si me quedaba en mi cuarto, no corría riesgos de pillar a Ron y Hermione besándose.-Al decir esto, esbozó una sonrisa, y se inclinó para susurrarle de forma conspiradora.-Da bastante miedo verlos. Sigo preguntándome si alguno de ellos va a desmayarse por falta de aire.

Cuando dijo eso, a Remus se le escapó un bufido.

-Bueno, esperaba poder echarme una siesta rápida antes de llegar. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, estaba pensando hacer lo mismo. Tal vez me mantenga alejado de los problemas de ese modo.-Dijo el joven Gryffindor bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hazlo entonces.-Murmuró el hombre-lobo mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

-Asique, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Ginny?-Preguntó Neville mientras buscaba su pijama en el baúl.

Harry le miró desde su cama, donde estaba descansando.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

-Oh, me senté con ella en el tren. Cada vez que salía tu nombre, se sonrojaba y se quedaba callada. En serio, yo creo que le gustas.

-No, sólo tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo. No hemos hablado mucho desde entonces. Ya sabes cómo es.-Se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse.-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir, ha sido un día largo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry.-Fue la respuesta.

* * *

-Por lo tanto, vamos a necesitar dos cazadores y dos bateadores este año. Supongo que si hacemos las pruebas de selección a los de séptimo y empezamos a practicar...-Harry dejó de oír a su amigo. Escuchaba ese discurso cada día desde que Ron se enteró de que sería el capitán del equipo de quidditch. A estas alturas, podía recitar casi palabra por palabra.-¿Me estás escuchando, Harry?-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Odiaba ver a su amigo desconectar de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una bandada de lechuzas entró en el Gran Comedor, para dejar el correo. Harry levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver que una lechuza familiar dejaba caer una carta. Atrapándola antes de que aterrizara en sus cereales, Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Qué coño está haciendo, escribiéndome aquí, de entre todos los lugares?_

-Hey, Harry, ¿de quién es?-Hermione se inclinó, preparada para arrebatarle la carta de las manos.

-De nadie en particular.-Respondió, metiendo la carta en su mochila.-Entonces, ¿Defensa a primera hora?

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue particularmente agradable, a pesar de estar con Slytherin. El profesor Lupin decidió que ya era hora de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprendieran duelo correctamente. Viendo el desastre que fue el club de duelo de Lockhart, Lupin se propuso enseñar a sus alumnos los conceptos básicos de la conducta de duelo, antes de mandar las prácticas. Al salir de la clase, Herry se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido durante semanas. Mientras estuvo encerrado en Grimmauld Place, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de gastar la energía que tenía acumulada, y batirse en duelo le dió una oportunidad de desahogarse. Después de una comida rápida, Harru corrió hacia la torre Gryffindor para evitar el discurso de Ron sobre quidditch otra vez, bajo el pretexto de coger el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Una vez que estuvo en su dormitorio, decidió que ya era hora de ver lo que Tom había escrito.

_Querido Harry,_

_¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? Siento que se me escapara, de verdad que lo siento. No quise mencionar nada en frente de tu amiga... ¿Ginny, era?_

_Sé que probablemente me des una charla acerca del riesgo que conlleva escribirte, pero tenía que hablar contigo. Ha sido muy aburrido estar aquí sin nadie con quien poder hablar a excepción de esos idiotas. Me imagino que Jasper puede entrar y salir sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero si sigues nervioso, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar otras formas de ponerme en contacto contigo._

_¡Oh, mi gran noticia! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy en Hogsmeade! El próximo fin de semana en el que halla salida a Hogsmeade, tienes que venir y ver al ''nuevo tío guapo de Honeydukes'' (no son mis palabras, algunas brujas hablaron un poco alto). Sí, tengo que atender a los niños pequeños, pero al menos es algo que hacer. Nadie menciona nunca que la ocupación que he elegido es increíblemente aburrida, ya sabes. Te lo juro, habría menos de nosotros si la gente supiera lo increíblemente aburrido que es._

_Un saludo,_

_Tu Amigo_

_P.D.: Comparte la segunda parte con tu amiga. Lo último que necesito es que se quede aterrorizada en medio de Hogsmeade._

Al leer la carta, Harry casí reventó de la risa. De hecho, Tom debía de estar aburrido para considerar venir a Hogsmeade, ¿y conseguir un trabajo allí? Era alucinante. Todavía sonriendo como un idiota, agarró una pluma y un trozo de pergamino para responder.

_Querido Tom,_

_Sí, estamos bien. No he hablado mucho con Ginny, sin embargo (aunque ella ha intentado averiguar de lo que estabas hablando, y realmente he tenido ganas de contestar a sus preguntas). Creo que los medios de comunicación podrían ser mejores, aunque, ¿son los envueltos en los otros métodos de comunicación conscientes de las circunstancias? Si no lo están, deberías darles alguna pista._

_Le diré a Ginny acerca del nuevo trabajo antes de la cena. Espero que sea más entretenido que el último, parece que necesitas algunos cambios._

_¿Te veo en el próximo fin de semana, entonces? Trata de mantenerte alejado de los problemas hasta entonces. Te escribiré más tarde, tengo clase pronto._

_Saludos,_

_Harry_

Repasando la carta, decidió que sonaba bien. Tan pronto como la tinta se secó, enrolló el pergamino y salió corriendo a la lechucería, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

Le llevó dos días volver a oír hablar de Tom. Después de pociones (durante la cual Snape había estado inusualmente apagado, sin quitar mingún punto a Gryffindor durante toda la lección), el maestro de pociones le preguntó a Harry si podía quedarse un minuto. Permaneciendo en su asiento, Harry miró a Severus caminando, agitándose cada vez más, antes de pararse en frente del joven.

-¿A que tipo de juego están jugando?-Preguntó el profesor, echando chispas por los ojos.

-No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir, señor.-Fue la respuesta.

-Sé que no puedes ser tan corto de entendederas. Mandando cartas a... ¡él! ¿En que diablos le pasa? ¿No se da cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser esto? ¿Qué te ha poseido para hacer tal cosa?-Severus estaba casi gritando en este momento.

-Señor, ¡yo no quise que nada de esto sucediera! Sólo estaba frustrado... ya sabe, sus barreras oclumánticas tienen la costumbre de romperse cuando él...-Harry se detuvo, sonrojado.

-¿Cuando él qué? ¿Qué es Potter?

-Erm, bueno cuando él... ya sabe... está intimando...-murmuró el Gryffindor, volviéndose de un color rojo brillante.

-Cuando él... ¡oh! -El Maestro de Pociones estaba mortalmente pálido, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry acababa de decir. Bueno, entonces, eso ya es... erm, un poco diferente. -Se paró, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces, y pareció recuperar la compostura. -Eso no explica por qué parece ser su amigo ahora.

-No estoy muy seguro de como pasó, en realidad. Empezó como un intercambio de insultos, entonces empezamos a desahogarnos mutuamente, y después él vio un par de cosas que sucedieron y se puso realmente protector, y ahora, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. -Harry suspiró-. Créame, usted no es el único que esté confuso.

-¿Y cree que el mejor modo de abordar esto es confiar en el jodido Señor Tenebroso? ¿Está loco?

-Confío en él tanto como podría confiar en cualquier otro. Al menos, con él, sé quien es, y lo que ha hecho. -Harry miró hacia arriba-. Mire, profesor, sé que parece estúpido, y temerario, y simplemente idiota. Si me disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharle decir lo que ya sé, señor. -Al decir esto, salió de la clase. -Maldito bastardo grasiento, se cree que soy un jodido idiota.

* * *

En la cena, Harry se sentó y atacó su comida. Todavía estaba cabreado con Snape por tratarle como a un idiota. _¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo! Lo he hecho durante dieciséis años, después de todo. _Harry resopló, removiendo su puré de patatas.

-Hey, Harry, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Está todo bien? -Hermione preguntó, inclinándose hacia su amigo.

-Todo bien. Sólo estoy cansado. Creo que me voy a la torre ahora. -Harry se levantó para irse.

-Vale. Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, estaré allí en un momento, ¿vale? -Hermione dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Estaré bien, 'Mione. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con Slytherins, eso es todo. Te veré en el desayuno. -Le sonrió y dejó el gran comedor.

Fue a mitad del camino hacia la torre cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba.

-Señor Potter, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

Harry se dio la vualta para mirar a su profesor de pociones, que estaba con una firme mueca en los labios. Rodando los ojos, le siguió hasta la clase vacía más próxima, que fue cerrada y asegurada por el profesor.

-Me pidieron que le diera esto. Espero, por su bien, que sepa dónde se mete. -Snape se burló, pero no pudo ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que estaré bien, señor. Por cierto, usted no sabrá la fecha de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Harry, poniendo su voz tan neutral como le fue posible.

Severus alzó una ceja.

-Creo que será el 14. ¿He de suponer que no quiero saber por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, señor, probablemente no quiera, pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguará pronto, de todos modos. Ahora, ¿si no hay nada más...?

-Puede irse, Potter. Estoy harto de verle. -El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño. Malditos Gryffindors con más agallas que cerebro. Idiotas, la gran mayoría.

* * *

-¿Qué? -Ron gritó en la sala común.

-Ya te lo dije, no jugaré al quidditch este año. Prohibición de por vida, ¿recuerdas? Te ayudaré a entrenar, si quieres, pero no puedo jugar. -Harry respondió fríamente. Había hablado de esto cientos de veces con Ron, y cada vez el pelirrojo le dejaba con el ánimo por los suelos. Parecía que al final le había hecho daño.

-¡Pero te necesitamos! ¡De verdad, sin ti, estamos perdidos!

-No, no lo estáis. Ginny es una buena buscadora. Y te he dicho que te ayudaré a practicar y todo. Saldrá bien, todo esto significa que tendréis que trabajar por la copa este año. -Con esto, Harry volvió a centrarse en su libro de pociones, en el que estaba leyendo sobre pociones que alteran la apariencia.

_''Si bien la poción más conocida para alterar la apariencia, la poción multijugos, le permite a uno tomar la forma de otro individuo, otras, como la poción abeovulto, permiten tomar la apariencia de una persona totalmente nueva, alterando sutilmente las características faciales, como el color de ojos y la estructura ósea, así como alterando el color del pelo y la longitud...''_

Harry miró a tiempo para ver a un molesto Ron entrando a su dormitorio, dejando al resto de los Gryffindors aturdidos en la sala común.

Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, se giró para mirar a Harry.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que entrenar nuestros traseros este año. -Sonrió, y se levantó. -Hey, Harry, ¿tienes un minuto? Estaba pensando en hablar contigo.

-Si, creo que si. Todavía tenemos tiempo antes del toque de queda. ¿Vamos fuera?

-Por supuesto, suena bien. -Los dos se dirigieron hacia el agujero del retrato, ignorando los ruiditos que hacían algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Ginny se giró hacia Harry.

-Asique, ¿por qué me has estado evitando? A penas te has detenido a decirme dos palabras desde agosto, y cuando lo hiciste, fue sólo para decirme que tu amigo estaba trabajando en Hogsmeade. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Mira, el verano pasado fue... complicado. Pasaron muchas cosas, y realmente no quiero hablar de la mayoría de ellas. No quiero responder preguntas sobre lo que pasó, y sé que tu estás pensando en preguntar. -Harry se desplomó contra la pared-. No quise hacerte daño, ni nada de eso, Gin, tu eres mi amiga. Sólo estoy frustrado por todo lo que está pasando. Creo que tratar de asilarme no ha sido una buena idea después de todo, ¿no? -Harry sonrió-. Entonces, ¿cómo ha tratado la vida a mi hermanita postiza?

-¿Hermanita, eso es todo lo que soy para ti? -Ginny preguntó, fingiendo indignación. Harry asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. Ginny le dió un empujón, y luego se recostó contra la pared a su lado-. Tu hermanita ha estado aburrida. Hermione es la única chica de por aquí que no es una cabeza hueca , y ahora que ella sale con Ronnikins, difícilmente puedo sacarle más de dos palabras. Asique he estado con el grupito de chicas superficiales. Ha sido muy aburrido, realmente. -Ginny suspiró y se deslizó por la pared, quedando sentada abrazando sus rodillas. Después de un rato, Harry se deslizó hasta quedar sentado a su lado-. Y por supuesto, están los chicos. De verdad, ¿nunca has tenido la necesidad de meterles algo de sentido común? ¿Quizás podría decirle a Semus y Dean que paren de fingir que no están saliendo juntos, y encierre a Neville y Luna en la sala de los meneesteres hasta que uno de ellos le pida al otro salir? Es irritante, eso es lo que es. Y los chicos de mi curso, a ellos ni siquiera merece la pena mencionarlos. Quiero decir, ¡son simplemente horribles! En serio, tu eres el único chico en Gryffindor que vale la pena mirar, es una lástima que seas gay.

-¡Yo no soy gay! Maldita sea, ¿por qué la gente sigue diciendo eso? -Farfulló Harry.

Ginny lo consideró durante un minuto.

-Bueno, puede que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que revisaras completamente a tu amigo en el Caldero Chorreante, o el hecho de que encontré un libro bastante interesante no muy bien escondido bajo tu colchón. -La chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba de un salto esquivando las manos extendidas de Harry.

-¿Qué demonios estabas buscando debajo de mi colchón? -Gritó Harry, agarrando de nuevo a su pelirroja amiga.

-Estaba aburrida. Si piensas que está mal, ¡deberías ver lo que tiene Ron escondido debajo del suyo! -Chilló Ginny, mientras Harry la capturaba y empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

-Oh, Dios, tengo miedo de preguntar. Por favor, no me lo digas. Estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo. -Harry paró, sin aliento. Había echado de menos vaguear, y pasar el tiempo con Ginny sólo le recordaba todo lo que se había perdido los meses anteriores.

-Hey, a las penas les gusta la compañía, y desde que estoy aterrada de por vida, tu también deberías estarlo. -Ginny jadeó. -Tiene fotografías de Hermione. Sacadas en Grimmauld Place. En varios lugares.

Harry se quedó congelado, el asombro grabado en su rostro.

-Oh. Bien entonces. Ya que estamos compartiendo nuestros traumas en la vida, ¿quieres oir lo que me provocó a escribir la primera carta? -Se inclinó para susurrar en el oido de la joven.

La mirada en el rostro de Ginny no tuvo precio.

* * *

Era el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, y Harry, como mínimo, estaba emocionado. No quería admirtirlo, pero la perspectiva de ver a Tom otra vez era emocinante. Nada de cartas cuidadosamente codificadas, nada de miradas de parte de Snape, y nada de preocupaciones sobre que el viejo excéntrico lo descubriera y le pusiera fin (por el bien de Harry, por supuesto).

Sí, Harry extasiad. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que trató de salir.

-Lo siento, señor Potter, pero su autorización no es válida. -La profesora McGonagall miró a Harry, con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué? Pero, Sirius la firmó.

-Ese es el probelma. Por desgracia, legalmente la autorización ya no es válida. Lo siento, señor Potter, de verdad, pero no puedo dejarle marchar. Quizás podamos encontrar a tiempo alguna manera para el próximo viaje.

Ginny agarró el brazo de Harry:

-Maldita sea, Harry, lo siento. ¿Quieres que lleve un mensaje o...?

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, y se la llevó a parte.

-Ve a Honeydukes, y envíale al sótano. Estaré allí tan rápido como pueda. -Con los ojos abiertos, Ginny asintió.

-Ten cuidado, Harry.

-Lo tendré, Gin. No te preocupes por mí. Vete, ahora, diviértete. Estaré bien. -Harry sonrió a su hermana postiza.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se fue de camino hacia la torre, donde cogió su capa y el mapa del merodeador. Con una rápida comprobación del mapa, se dirigió hacia la anciana tuerta.

* * *

Tom paseaba por el sótano. ''¿Dónde está? ¿Le habrán pillado?'' Estaba a punto de volver arriba y preguntarle a Ginny si estaba segura de que Harry vendría cuando oyó un ruido en la oscuridad.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? -Preguntó tímidamente.

-No, Tom, es otro de sexto año que ha decidido coger el pasadizo secreto a Honeydukes. -Harry negó con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, que se quitó y escondió en su bolsillo.

-Em, ¿podrías dar un poco de luz, Tom?

-Oh, claro. Lo siento. -Tom sonrió tímidamente. En su interior, pudo oír una voz gritando: _¿Qué está mal contigo? ¡Eres un jodido Señor Tenebroso, por el amor de Merlín! ¡No se supone que te desmorones cada vez que veas una cara bonita!_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta hacia el joven y sonrió.

-Por lo tanto, el símbolo de la luz, todo lo que es bueno, y mono y adorable, ¿escapándose del colegio? Tsk, tsk. Creo que alguien ha sido una mala influencia para ti.

Sentándose en una caja, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sip, y ni siquiera puedes atribuirte el mérito de este. Aprendí sobre este particular pasadizo de los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

-¿Colagusano, no es esa maldita rata? -preguntó Tom, dejándose caer al lado del joven.

-Por desgracia.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir a continuación.

Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio primero.

-Entonces, sólo me estaba preguntando, y no tienes por qué responder a esto, pero, ¿qué fue exactamente eso entre Snape y tú?

Tom se ruborizó.

-¿Honestamente? El resultado de demasiado whiskey de fuego. De lo que recuerdo de esa noche, estábamos los dos sentados, quejándonos acerca de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que nos acostamos con alguien, cuando uno de nosotros señaló que los dos estábamos solteros, calientes, y éramos gays, asique ¿por qué no?

Harry bufó.

-Y te metías conmigo acerca de mi vida sexual. Maldito imbécil.

-Hey, puede que sea un imbécil, pero todavía he tenido más sexo que tú. Y soy jodidamente odiado. -Replicó Tom, fingiendo sentirse herido.

-Si, si, todos tienen más sexo que el pobre Harry. Restriégamelo por la cara, ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué no sales con Ginny? Parecéis muy cercanos.

-Ese es el maldito problema. Ella es como mi hermana pequeña. A pesar de que ella estaría feliz de emparejarme con alguien, ya cuenta con que todos en mi dormitorio la tienen.

Tom se echó a reír con esto:

-¿Y con quién crees que te habría emparejado?

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Sólo Dios lo sabe. Tengo miedo de preguntar. La quiero, de verdad, pero no quiero darle otra excusa para que se entrometa en mi vida amorosa. ¿Sabes que ella decidió mirar debajo de mi colchón, para ver que tipo de porno guardo? Por supuesto, se las arregló para encontrar tu regalo de cumpleaños, el cual adoro, por cierto, no me malinterpretes, pero ahora está tratando de encontrar un buen chico para mí, y eso no es buena idea en un lugar como Hogwarts. No creo que encontrarme en la portada de El Profeta sea el modo en que quiera que la gente equivocada se entere.

-Ah, si, me olvidaba de tus fans. Si no tuvieras que preocuparte por todos esos idiotas del mundo, ¿con quién estarías?

-Honestamente, no tengo ni idea. De hecho, he estado evitando ese tema por razones obvias. Tendría que ser alguien que fuera sincero conmigo. Alguien que no viera ''al jodido chico que no morirá''. Alguien que no me obligue a hacer lo que la gente en general quiere de mí. Aprate de eso, lo demás no me importa. -Harry suspiró y se recostó en la pila de cajas que había detrás de él. -Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Tom miró a Harry, y después miró a sus pies.

-Eso es difícil. En este momento, diría que alguien que me hiciera luchar por él. Alguien que no quiera follar conmigo sólo por el poder que pueda conseguir. Alguien que se preocupe por mí, no alguien que tenga miedo de lo que pueda hacer. Por desgracia, creo que he fastidiado eso. Es jodidamente deprimente a veces, ¿sabes? Te lo juro, es como si hubiera pasado años andando a través de la niebla. Mirando al pasado, sólo quiero volver atrás en el tiempo y patear mi propio culo. Siento como si todo por lo que he pasado desde que tenía 15 le pasó a otra persona, mientras yo estaba dando un paseo. Y esa parte de mí, la que quería poder, la que quería gobernar el mundo, la que quería hacerte daño, empezó a morir en el momento en el que recuperé mi cuerpo. Sólo quiero ser Tom Riddle, ¡maldita sea! No un jodido Señor Tenebroso, sólo un tipo normal. -Suspiró Tom. -Lo siento. No quise pagarlo contigo. Sólo estoy frustrado. No estoy muy seguro de lo que hacer. Tengo que mantener la imagen del Señor Tenebroso, o locos como Bellatrix se desenfrenarían. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que escribiste en esa carta, lo de que creías que había un dios al que le gustara verte sufrir? Bueno, así es como me sentí durante el último año.

El mayor se apoyó en las cajas y cerró los ojos. _Joder, yo no quería decir todo eso. Probablemente lo he ahuyentado. No puedo culparle si de repente se da cuenta de que tiene que marcharse. Después de todo, nadie quiere estar con alguien tan jodido como yo, y aunque me crea, que es probable que no..._ Detuvo su monólogo interior cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo. Mirando hacia arriba, vió que Harry se había vuelto hacia él. Los vibrantes ojos verdes se encontraron con un azul pálido. Harry rodeó a Tom con su brazo libre y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Está bien, Tom. Estoy aquí para ti, y estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites.

Con eso, Tom Marvolo Riddle hizo algo que no había hecho desde que tenía 15 años. Lloró.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Me encanta cuando Tom dice: '' y uno de nosotros señaló que ambos estábamos solteros, calientes, y éramos gays''. xD Creo que cuando dice ''uno de nosotros'' en realidad es que no quiere admitir que fue él quien lo propuso, que pillín. La verdad, es que no me imagino a Snape haciendole esa proposición al Señor Tenebroso...

Y Harry: ''Si, si, todos han tenido más sexo que el pobre Harry''. xD Me encanta esa escena =P

Por cierto, cualquier error que haya, algo que no se entienda, o si faltan separaciones o lo que sea, me avisais, ¿vale? Siempre tengo algún problema a la hora de subir las historias =(

Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana subo el capítulo 4. Muchos besos, y perdonad por éste despiste tan horrible.

Mara


	4. 04 Reactions

**Traducción autorizada.** El original pertenece a **Dysperdis**, y lo podéis encontrar en http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 16775 (quitando los espacios).

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter. SLASH (relación chico/chico)

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.

**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

**N.d.T.:** Sé que dije que lo subiría ayer, pero no estuve mucho tiempo en casa, y cuando llegué lo único que pude pensar fue ''cama''. En fin, al menos me he acordado =) Acabo de llegar y por mucho que quiera dormir voy a subirlo ahora, porque mañana va a ser un día bastante interesante xD Por cierto, feliz día de Reyes a quien lo celebre, y ojalá os traigan muchos regalos xD Yo estoy muy impaciente... me sigue haciendo tanta ilusión como cuando tenía 5 añitos... o incluso más xD

Gracias a **StrawberryBlack** por comentar. Jeje, me alegra verte capítulo tras capítulo xD

**LETTERED**

**Capítulo 4 de 14**

**Reactions (Reacciones)**

::Pársel::

Con eso, Tom Marvolo Riddle hizo algo que no hacía desde que tenía 15 años. Lloró.

Harry sujetó a Tom mientras éste lloraba. Finalmente, una vez que sus sollozos disminuían, el mayor miró al joven Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué confías en mí? Nunca te he dado ninguna razón. Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido herirte.

Harry sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, y se tocó la cicatriz.

-En realidad, mientes. Puedo sentir algo sobre tus emociones, y puedo decir cuando me estas mintiendo. Al principio me di cuenta porque podía notar cuando estabas cabreado, pero después de un tiempo, pude notar emociones más sutiles. Y cuando mientes, tus emociones no corresponden a tus palabras.

Tom dejó escapar un bufido.

-Figúratelo. Intento matarte, y en lugar de conseguirlo, te convierto en una especie de detector de mentiras. Y ahí va mi mayor éxito. -Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. -Sabes, esto es realmente cómodo. No creo que vaya a moverme en un tiempo, ¿vale? Te tendrás que quedar aquí.

Harry rodó los ojos, sacó su varita, y dijo un silencioso _tempus_. Mirando al reloj de humo que apareció ante él, vio que todavía tenía unas cuantas horas hasta que lo echaran en falta.

-Por mí está bien. Aunque, ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

-¿Quién, yo? En realidad no. Hoy es mi día libre, simplemente le dije al viejo que quería quedarme aquí para encontrarme con un amigo de Hogwarts. Probablemente haya olvidado que estoy aquí. Además, él es, erm, apoya la causa, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Un partidario de las sombras de Hogwarts? Parece bastante precario para mí.

-Bueno, en realidad, es más un partidario de su hermano que resulta ser un mortífago. Nepotismo de verdad está vivo y bien. -Harry resopló. -¡Hey, es verdad! ¿No has oído el dicho, ''No es lo que sabes, sino a quién conoces''? Joder, he estado evitando esa premisa durante años. O al menos hasta que Lucius fue de culo a Azcaban.

-Sip, bueno, lo merecía. es un completo imbécil, y casi consigue que Ginny muera en segundo año.

-Nunca dije que no fuera un idiota. Y sí, se lo merecía. Honestamente, lo siento por Draco. El chico nunca a tenido oportunidad alguna.

-Mmm-hmm, -dijo Harry ahogando un bostezo. -Oye, Tom, no es que no seas interesante, ni nada de eso, pero necesito moverme antes de que me quede dormido aquí.

-Si, si. Hazme perder mi almohada. -Tom se quejó, sentado. Harry se levantó y se estiró. De repente, Tom se puso de pie.

-Hey, Harry, ¿quieres algo de comer? -Harry miró a Tom.

-Um, claro, supongo.

-Genial. Espera aquí, vuelvo en un momento. -Tom sonrió y se precipitó hacia las escaleras para pasar a la tienda.

Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, y regresó a donde había estado sentado antes. Tom era extraño, muy bien. Confuso. Era como si estuviera tratando de recuperar los cincuenta y tantos años de locura homicida en el menor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, era mono... _Para_, le advirtió su voz interior. Tom ahora necesita un amigo, ¡no a un loco impulsado por las hormonas! Harry suspiró, y se preguntó si su conciencia estaba empezando a sonar como Hermione.

Tom llegó corriendo escaleras abajo, con los brazos repletos de dulces.

-Una de las ventajas de trabajar en una tienda de dulces. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -¡Toda la comida basura que pueda soportar tu estómago!

Harry se echó a reír y cogió una rana de chocolate. La abrió, y se lanzó la rana en la boca antes de mirar a la tarjeta que le había tocado.

-Hey, es el viejo bobo. -Tom le miró y soltó un bufido.

-Sabes, le daría un ataque fulminante si supiera dónde estás ahora. -Harry pensó en ello durante un momento, y se echó a reír.

-Entonces, podría valer la pena ver la expresión de su cara. -Tom rió, uniéndose a Harry.

Los dos se sentaron allí, comiendo dulces y bromeando hasta que Harry tuvo que marcharse. Después de que Harry se fuera a través del pasadizo, Tom se sentó en las cajas y sonrió. _Merlín, hay  
algo especial en ese chico._

- · - · - · - · - · -

Severus Snape había visto mucho en sus 38 años de vida, pero nunca había visto algo como esto. El Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort estaba... ¡tarareando! Y cuando no tarareaba, ¡tenía una gran y estúpida sonrisa pegada en la cara! Y lo más sorprendente de todo, el hombre cuyo nombre envía escalofríos a través de la espina dorsal a todo el mundo mágico, el que era responsable de más caos y destrucción del que Severus se parase a pensar ¡acababa de reírse! Había algo terriblemente mal en esta situación, y el maestro de pociones que creía saber que era.

-Mi señor, ¿cómo le está yendo en su nuevo cuerpo?

-Absolutamente maravilloso. Severus, ¡haces milagros increíbles! -El Señor Tenebroso sonrió.

-... Y todo lo demás va bien, ¿supongo?

-Sí, sí. No podría ser mejor.

-Muy bien, mi señor. ¿Hay algo más que necesite de mí antes de volver al castillo?

-Sí, en realidad. Tengo otra carta, ¿serías tan amable como para entregarla?

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

- · - · - · - · - · -

-Señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Harry, que se dirigía a almorzar, se quejó. No estaba de humor para otra bronca de Snape. En realidad, ¡el hombre le decía exactamente lo mismo cada vez que entregaba una carta! Lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecer alguna variación.

Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió a su profesor de pociones, que caminó al aula vacía más cercana.

- · - · - · - · - · - · -

Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo un mal día. En primer lugar, se había visto obligado a lidiar con Pansy Parkinson, quien había estado planificando su boda, desde que tenían 8 años. Honestamente, si le iban a obligar a casarse con alguna tía sosa, ¡por lo menos que fuera una tía sosa atractiva! Entonces, Crabbe y Goyle habían intentado iniciar una conversación con él. Esa siempre es una experiencia tortuosa. Ahora, por fin, se había escapado de todos esos idiotas escondiéndose en la esquina de un salón de clases, ¿y quién aparece?, ¡el jefe de su casa, con el chico de oro de Gryffindor a cuestas! Al menos, pensó, podría obtener algo de entretenimiento con ésto.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Snape levantó rápidamente los hechizos de privacidad antes de estallar sobre Harry.

-Potter, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? -Rugió Severus mientras se paseaba. -En primer lugar, soy enviado para entregar cartas de un lado a otro como una jodida paloma mensajera. Ahora, voy a la casa de Riddle para dar mi informe, y me lo encuentro tarareando. ¡Tarareando, Potter! El Señor Tenebroso no tararea, ni se pasea con una gran y tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Ha sido así desde la excursión a Hogsmeade el sábado pasado. Sé que no estaba en el castillo, entonces, dígame, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasó?

-¡Nada!, quiero decir, solo nos sentamos y hablamos un rato, y él despotricó un poco, y luego se puso hiperactivo, y luego nos sentamos y hablamos un poco más.¡Eso es todo!

- · - · - · - · - · -

Draco casi se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía esto. _Potter y el Señor Tenebroso ¿hablando? ¿Pasando tiempo juntos? _Estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la peligrosa cantidad de presión que estaba poniendo en la estantería.

- · - · - · - · - · -

* _CRASH_ *

-¿Qué demonios? -Gritó Harry.

-¿Quién está ahí? -Severus corrió hacia la estantería derrumbada. Sentado allí, entre los libros caídos y astillas, se encontraba un muy asustado Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Maldito idiota! -Gritó Severus al acobardado rubio. -Escabulléndote y escuchando a escondidas, ¿qué eres? ¿un niño? Mocoso, tienes suerte que fui yo quien te ha encontrado. -Respirando profundamente, Severus continuó, mucho más tranquilo. -Debe ser lo suficientemente listo como para olvidar todo lo que ha oído aquí, joven Malfoy. Si algo de esto saliera de aquí, no podía garantizar su seguridad. Ahora, ¡salga de mi vista!

No fue necesario que Draco se lo hiciera repetir. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta en un tiempo récord.

-¿Está seguro de que va a guardar silencio acerca de esto? -Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Es un Slytherin, Potter. Se mantendrá callado por un sentido de auto-preservación. Él sabe lo que está en juego si no lo hace.

-Asique, ¿realmente Tom se pasea con una sonrisa?

Severus rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Potter. Ha estado dando vueltas con una gran y estúpida sonrisa, que se parece mucho a la suya. Aquí tiene, él quería que le entregara esto a usted. -Harry cogió la carta.

-¡Gracias, señor! Si eso es todo, me marcho, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí, Potter. Anda, fuera de mi vista. -Severus negó con la cabeza mientras observaba al Gryffindor alejarse, con la cabeza en las nubes. Honestamente, estaba rodeado de completos idiotas.

- · - · - · - · - · -

-¡Hey, Ginny! -Harry llamó a la joven mientras entraba en la sala común. La pelirroja se volvió hacia su amigo, y sonrió.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? -Miró a Harry, señalando la sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-Oh, no demasiado. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, a solas?

-Sí, claro, sólo déjame recoger mis cosas. ¿En la lechucería?

-Suena bien, te veré allí. -Harry prácticamente saltó fuera de la habitación, haciendo que Ginny sonriera. _Oh, sí, definitivamente tiene que contarme.  
_

- · - · - · - · - · -

-Vamos, cuéntalo todo. ¿Qué te tiene tan enérgico? -Ginny sonrió a su hermano postizo. Ella no lo había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Desde antes de que Sirius muriera, de hecho.

-Oh, no mucho. Al parecer, Tom ha estado vagando por ahí tarareando y sonriendo como un idiota desde el sábado, y Draco Malfoy tiene un miedo mortal de mí. Ha sido un buen día.

-Espera, da marcha atrás. -Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Qué ha sido eso sobre Malfoy?

-Oh, él escuchó parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Snape, y luego se derrumbó sobre una estantería cuando se enteró que yo estaba pasando tiempo con Tom, y ahora tiene miedo de que le envíe a Tom si él me mira mal. -Ginny se echó a reír, no pudo contenerse.

-Y, ¿qué pasa con Tom?

-No lo sé. Me envió una carta, asique, te lo diré después de que la lea. -Ginny miró a Harry. _Hmm, tal vez sea bueno para los demás. Me pregunto... _Harry notó la mirada que le estaba echando.

-Ok, Ginny, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa de qué? -Ginny sonrió inocentemente. Harry, que había visto esa sonrisa inocente antes en numerosas ocasiones, no se lo creyó.

-Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, no cuentes conmigo. -Ginny le puso mala cara a Harry, quien sólo se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro. -Vamos, Gin, es un día precioso. Estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que tratar de planear mi vida.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír.

- · - · - · - · - · -

-Hey, Potter, tenemos que hablar. -Harry miró alrededor en busca del acento familiar. Al encontrarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, Malfoy? -Harry se puso de pie, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Ron y Hermione. El trío se encontraba en la biblioteca, trabajando en un ensayo de Herbología. La expresión de shock de Ron se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca.

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy, estamos ocupados.

-Eso no ha sido nada amable. Yo sólo quiero hablar con Potter un momento. A solas. La cara de Ron empezó a ponerse roja, y estaba a punto de agregar algo más a la conversación cuando Harry se puso de pie.

-Muy bien. Que sea rápido, no tengo toda la noche. -Hermione y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos. -No os preocupéis, vuelvo enseguida. -Harry rodó los ojos mientras seguía a Draco a una sección abandonada de la biblioteca.

Después de lanzar un encantamiento rápido de privacidad, Draco se volvió hacia el Gryffindor.

-Quiero hacer una tregua. No más peleas, no más trucos, no más hostigamiento entre nosotros, simplemente una tregua. Podemos dejar de luchar, y hasta voy a dejar de insultar a tus amigos de allí. -Balbuceó Draco nerviosamente. Harry soltó un bufido.

-¿Y esto no tendrá algo que ver con cierta conversación que escuchaste ayer? Dime, si no hubieras oído eso, ¿aún querrías hacer una tregua? -Draco se sonrojó.

-Mira, yo siento haber escuchado. Yo no estaba espiando, te lo juro. Yo sólo trataba de evitar a un par de idiotas. -Miró significativamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que no estaban muy lejos de pie. -Y no pienso decírselo a nadie nunca. Mira, sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya veremos. -Fue la respuesta de Harry mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Hermione esperó hasta que Harry se hubo sentado antes de hacer la pregunta obvia:

-Entonces, ¿qué quería?

-Una tregua. -Ron resopló, y Hermione parecía desconcertada.

-Sí, claro. El imbécil quiere una tregua. Como que me voy a creer semejante gilipollez. -Haciendo caso omiso de codo de Hermione en sus costillas, continuó. -Entonces, ¿le dijiste dónde podía metérsela?

-En realidad, no. Creo que esto puede ser legal. Le estoy dejando que sufra un poco antes de darle una respuesta, pero creo que es una buena idea. Al menos sería una persona menos con quien luchar, de

cualquier modo.

-¿Qué? Sabes que probablemente esté en connivencia con V-Voldemort. Esto es, probablemente, algún tipo de truco, ya sabes, para atraerte, y que entonces te secuestren, ¡y te envíen ante el gran cretino malvado!

-O, tal vez, sólo esté cansado de luchar. Ya sabes, hemos estado luchando por las mismas cosas desde que teníamos once años, tal vez sea hora de crecer un poco.

-Como sea, amigo. Pero no esperes que él me guste, ni nada. Ron suspiró, volviendo a su ensayo.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Harry y Ginny se acercaron a Malfoy al día siguiente en el almuerzo.

-Oye, Malfoy, tenemos que hablar. -Malfoy miró con curiosidad a la joven pelirroja, pero de todos modos los siguió fuera del Gran Comedor hacia un aula abandonada. Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador, y, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Malfoy, se aseguró de que la habitación estuviera vacía. Sólo una vez que lo hubo hecho, se atrevió a relajarse.

-Asique, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? -Draco estaba desconcertado. No había forma de que un Weasley estuviera al corriente, ¿o sí?

-Ya lo verás. Muy bien, Malfoy, ¿exactamente qué es lo que quieres? -Draco miró a Ginny y Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Ella ya lo sabe.

Respirando profundamente, el rubio comenzó.

-Quiero una tregua. No más provocaciones para pelearnos. No más rencores, insultos ni bromas, y, -tragó, -cuando nos peleemos, es entre nosotros. Ninguna parte exterior, sin acusar, y una vez que se resuelva, se acabó.

-En otras palabras, si nos metemos en una pelea, no deseas que un señor tenebroso te respire en la nuca. -Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y a quién se extiende esta tregua?

-Tú y tus amigos, Granger y Weasley, y supongo que, Ginny también. -Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y de tu lado?

-Yo, por supuesto, y Crabbe y Goyle. El resto de la casa de Slytherin no es probable que acepte una tregua, pero todos siguen mi ejemplo, por lo que se comportarán. Por lo tanto, ¿tenemos un trato? -Preguntó Draco, extendiendo su mano.

-Sí, creo que lo que tenemos. -Harry tomó la mano de Draco y la sacudió.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, Harry, cuando dices que tú y Draco hizo una tregua, ¿qué es exactamente lo que acordasteis?

Harry contó con los dedos.

-No nos provocaremos peleas. Nada de bromas, rencores e insultos, y cuando tengamos una pelea, lo solucionemos sin salir corriendo a involucrar a cualquier otra persona.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que todos podremos vivir con eso. -Harry sonrió. No estaba seguro de cómo se tomarían las noticias sus amigos. Últimamente, no estaba tan cerca de ellos como antes, y no podía predecirlos con la precisión con la que podía hacerlo antes.

Ron miró, curioso.

-¿Qué pasa si rompe su parte del trato? -Harry sonrió.

-Confía en mí, Ron, no lo hará.

Ron se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, volviendo a su plato.

-Atajo de locos, todos vosotros.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Harry sonrió al volver a leer la carta que Snape le había entregado ese mismo día. Tom estaba aburrido de nuevo, y no podía esperar a que Harry le visitase, señalando que Harry, con su conocimiento de la escuela, no tenía por qué esperar hasta los fines de semana de Hogsmeade para venir y pasar tiempo con él. Harry resopló con la rareza de la situación. Estaba en una de las escuelas más seguras del mundo, donde estaba recluido para mantenerlo a salvo del Señor Tenebroso. Sin el conocimiento de la administración de dicha escuela, estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir a pasar el tiempo con el Señor Tenebroso, que realmente no era tan Señor Tenebroso después de todo, sólo estaba realmente aburrido. Todavía estaba pensando al respecto, cuando oyó gritos procedentes de la sala común. Metiendo la carta de nuevo en su baúl, corrió escaleras abajo para ver qué estaba pasando.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron, con la cara roja, gritando a Seamus y Dean.

-¡Malditos pervertidos! ¿Qué diablos os pasa? ¡Maldita sea, yo he estado en el mismo dormitorio que un par de maricas! ¡No hay modo de que me quede más en ese cuarto con vosotros psicópatas! Monstruos contra natura. Ron se volvió hacia el hueco del retrato para ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Fue seguido poco después por Hermione, que estaba muy pálida.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Ginny palideció.

Seamus y Dean sólo... admitieron que están saliendo, y Ron, bueno, él lo tomó mal. Mierda, ¿por qué he de tener semejante gilipollas por hermano?

Harry se volvió a Seamus y Dean, que todavía estaban acobardados.

-Ey, tíos, ¿estáis bien? -Dean asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía temblando. Seamus estaba totalmente pálido.

-Nunca pensé que Ron sería tan... tan... -Dean no pudo terminar la frase. Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano.

-Ron es un imbécil. -Mirando hacia su alrededor, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los ocupantes de la sala común los estaban mirando. -Muy bien, el espectáculo ha terminado. -Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, y pronto estaban charlando animadamente. Harry suspiró. Por lo menos no nos están mirando más. -¿Seguro que estáis bien? -Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, un poco más seguros de sí mismos. -Muy bien, si Ron regresa, Ginny y yo podremos tratar con él. No os preocupéis, es un idiota **(1)**,pero estoy seguro de que podemos meter algo de sentido en él... literalmente, si tenemos que hacerlo. -Seamus rió la broma, y, tomando la mano de su novio, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

- · - · - · - · - · -

-¡Joder, Ron! ¿Cuál es tu problema? -Harry miró al alto pelirrojo. Ron se había quedado fuera varias horas antes de que se intentara colar en la torre. Hermione, sabiamente, decidió permanecer fuera del asunto.

-¿Mi problema? Hemos estado compartiendo una habitación con un par de jodidos maricones. ¡Es asqueroso! Quiero decir, ¿qué habría ocurrido si hubieran tratado de hacer algo con uno de nosotros?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, joder, siguen siendo Dean y Seamus. La misma gente que estuvo con nosotros durante años. No han cambiado ni nada. En segundo lugar, ¿eres incapaz de decir no? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual, si tío intenta ligar contigo, no puedas decirle que no estás interesado? -Harry estaba completamente furioso con su compañero de habitación.

-Ese no es el tema. ¡Son unos pervertidos! ¿Y por qué los estás defendiendo? -Ron se burló del moreno. -¿También eres un maldito maricón?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Sabes qué, Ron? Eres increíble. Yo no sé por qué me tomo la molestia siquiera. -Harry se abalanzó hacia las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

Ron se volvió hacia su hermana.

-¡Y tú! Pensé que tenías algo con Dean! ¿Por qué defiendes esto?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Porque yo prefiero ver a mis amigos felices. Obviamente, tu no haces nada por tus amigos. Lo único que te importa es besarte con tu novia!

-Sólo porque no creo que dos chicos -comenzó Ron, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-No es sólo eso, idiota. ¿Qué pasa con tus otros amigos? ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿El tío que calma ser tu mejor amigo, pero apenas hablas con él? El tipo que volvió a Grimmauld Place morado el verano pasado, pero ni siquiera -Ginny cerró la boca. ¡Joder! Harry iba a cabrearse por este desliz.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que volvió morado? ¡No noté nada! -Ron la miró, confundido.

-Esa es exactamente la cuestión. -Respondió Ginny fríamente mientras se marchaba a su dormitorio.

- · - · - · - · - · -

-Oye, Harry, ¡espera! -Escuchó la llamada mientras caminaba hacia la el gran comedor para el desayuno. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Ron corriendo para reunirse con él.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a gritar un poco más?

-Harry, lo siento.

-No, Ron. Yo no soy a quien tienes que pedir disculpas. -Harry miró al chico más alto. Hermione se acercó a Harry, y puso la mano en su hombro.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar, de verdad. Has estado distante, desde este verano. Lo sentimos por evitarte e ignorarte, pero estamos aquí ahora. Ahora, dime, ¿qué pasó este verano?

-¿Qué quieres decir, con qué pasó? -Harry se volvió hacia la chica.

-Bueno, estábamos discutiendo con Ginny, y ella mencionó algo acerca de moratones -Harry interrumpió:

-Es asunto mío. Ahora hazme un favor y marchaos. -Harry comenzó a girar.

-Harry, ¡estamos preocupados por ti! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada que no me pasara todos los demás veranos. -Harry terminó la discusión, saliendo fuera del gran salón. Había perdido el apetito.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Hey, Tom,

Tengo que salir de aquí un rato. ¿Nos vemos en el sótano en 20 minutos?

Harry

Harry sopló sobre la nota para asegurarse de que estaba seca, antes de atarla a la pata de Hedwig.

-Dale esto a Tom, ¿vale, nena? La lechuza le picó cariñosamente el dedo, y salió volando.

- · - · - · - · - · -

Comprobando el mapa por última vez, Harry golpeó la joroba de la bruja tuerta y susurró: "Dissendium". Escalada en el callejón, Harry se abrió paso a través del túnel camino del sótano de Honeydukes. Al llegar a su destino, se dirigió a las cajas que había usado la última vez como asiento.

Había estado sentado en la oscuridad probablemente durante diez minutos, antes de que alguien bajara las escaleras hacia el sótano.

-¿Tom? -Preguntó, en voz baja.

:: Shh, Harry :: fue la respuesta en lengua pársel, :: en el piso de arriba hay un auror. La metamórfaga, ¿cuál es su nombre? Si ella te pilla aquí ... :: Tom paró de hablar.

:: Oh, mierda, lo siento. Sólo tenía que salir de ese jodido castillo antes de que acabase por estrangular a alguien. ::

Tom dejó escapar un resoplido de forma calmada, moviéndose hacia el más joven.

:: ¿Es Malfoy otra vez? ::

:: No, decidimos hacer una tregua. La cual por supuesto, no llegó hasta después de que escuchara una conversación entre Snape yo. Ahora, parece que está a punto de mearse cada vez que lo miro divertido. Es realmente entretenido. ::

Tom se echó a reír al imaginarlo.

:: En realidad, es Ron. El tipo que decía ser mi mejor amigo por más de 5 años. ::

Harry rápidamente describió todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, terminando con el desliz de Ginny y el husmeo de Hermione.

:: ... Y ahora, yo, realmente no tengo ganas de tratar con ninguno de ellos. Además, yo estaba buscando una excusa para escaparme y hablar contigo. Eres mucho mejor compañía que la mayoría de ellos. ::

:: ¿La mayoría, sólo? :: Tom preguntó.

:: Vale, Tom, eres el mejor. Sin embargo, sólo eres mucho mejor que la mayoría. Harry le sacó la lengua al mayor, que respondió despeinando el cabello de Harry.

:: ¡Hey! Por fin lo tenía completamente plano, que cabrón. :: Harry hizo un mohín. Tom se echó a reír, y pasó el brazo alrededor del más joven. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. Realmente le gustó cuando Tom le había tocado. Ahora, si sólo lo hiciera con más frecuencia, y tal vez, de forma más íntima...

:: Harry:: Tom sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. :: ¿Estás bien? ::

:: Sí, sólo estaba pensando. :: Harry miró a Tom.

:: Bueno, no te hagas daño. :: Tom sonrió al Gryffindor.

:: Ha Ha Ha (N.d.T.: Risa sarcástica). Eres tan gracioso. :: Harry se quejó.

:: Oh, vamos, sonríe, que era gracioso. :: Harry rodó los ojos, pero sus labios se movieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

:: Bueno, supongo es lo que hay que hacer. :: Tom se reclinó contra las cajas que estaban de detrás de él, tratando de no pensar en lo guapo que era el joven que se inclinaba sobre él. _Soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su abuelo, ¡por el amor de Merlín! ¡No debería fantasear con él!_

:: Un knut por tus pensamientos. :: Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Tom. Éste pensó un momento antes de decir:

:: Me preguntaba si esa auror todavía estaba aquí. ::

:: Sí, seguro. :: Harry se tocó la cicatriz. :: Mentiroso. :: Se inclinó aún más cerca. Tom tragó violentamente. _No, yo no debería estar haciendo esto, debería ponerme de pie, debería... Oh, diablos _pensó cuando sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

* * *

**N.d.T.: (1)** Literalmente, significa culo, pero puede tomarse por idiota, imbécil, o cualquier insulto de esos. La gracia de la broma radica en el doble significado de la palabra, asique entonces tenemos:

-Muy bien, si Ron regresa, Ginny y yo podremos tratar con él. No os preocupeis, es un idiota/culo, pero estoy seguro de que podemos meter algo de sentido en él... literalmente, si tenemos que hacerlo. -Seamus rió la broma, y, tomando la mano de su novio, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

Me encantó este pequeño chiste xD Lamentablemente, en español no hay ninguna palabra que tenga esos dos significados, por lo que es intraducible. De ahí que haya tenido que recurrir a explicarlo en una nota, lo cual odio hacer porque le quita la mayor parte de gracia al asunto. En fin, al menos espero haberlo explicado bien =)

En este capítulo odié a Ron... Siempre que pasa algo como lo que ha hecho él me cabreo con los personajes. Supongo que a vosotrs os pasará lo mismo... Pero me encanta el final que tiene este capítulo. =)

Hasta el día viernes 14 de enero con el capítulo 5, que se titula ''Halloween''. ¡Feliz día de Reyes!


	5. 05 Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. La autoría original del fic pertenece a **Dysperdis**, y la versión original la podéis encontrar quitando los espacios del siguiente enlace: **http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 16775**

******Pareja:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.

******Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.

******Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

* * *

**LETTERED**

**Capítulo 5**

**Halloween**

Harry nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida. Acababa de pasar la última media hora besándose con Tom, y se sentía como si caminara en el aire. Subió a su dormitorio, con una gran y estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Nada podría molestarlo en este momento.

O eso pensó.

—¡Hey, Harry! —la voz de Hermione cortó su feliz estupor. Rodó los ojos. ¿Qué querría ella ahora?

—¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas?

Harry simplemente la miró.

—Vale, no tienes porqué contármelo ahora. Estoy más preocupada por ti y Ron —Harry bufó.

—Realmente no quiero hablar sobre Ron ahora mismo, Mione —Hermione resopló.

—Bueno, él necesita a alguien de su parte justo ahora, en especial cuando está tratando con... ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Ya sabes, Dean y Seamus.

Harry miró a Hermione, confuso.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

—¡Son maricas, Harry!

—¿Y?

—Y, es que... ¡eww! ¡No me digas que eso no te asquea!

—Hermione, honestamente me importa una mierda con quien se acueste cada uno, siempre y cuando sea por encima de cierta edad y consentido. De verdad, ¿es asunto nuestro?

—Así que te pones de su parte. Eso es genial, Harry, espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo —al terminar, Hermione se marchó.

Harry rodó los ojos. ''Pandilla de jodidos idiotas, todos ellos''.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Entrando en la sala común, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dean y Seamus estaban sentados en una esquina. Asintiendo hacia ellos, caminó hacia donde Ginny estaba sentada haciendo los deberes.

—Hey, Gin. ¿Qué tal? —Ginny suspiró.

—Maravillosamente. ¿Acabas de huir de Hermione?

—Oh, sí. Me ha dado una bonita charla sobre no apoyar a los maricones, o algo así. Creo que se ha cabreado conmigo porque le he dicho que me importa una mierda —Ginny soltó una risita.

—Además, nunca creí que te fuera eso de auto-odiarte —Harry gruñó y le dio un golpe mientras la pelirroja se reía y le esquivaba.

—Hey, en cuanto a eso, tenemos que hablar —Harry sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—Vale, tú delante.

Harry guió arriba a la chica, hacia el dormitorio, ignorando la mirada que le dirigió Seamus.

—Creo que estamos dando la impresión equivocada, Gin —suspiró de manera conspiratoria.

—Ya ves —Ginny miró a Seamus, se inclinó hacia Harry, y guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió.

—Vamos, tú, crea-problemas.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Neville Longbottom se sentía como una mierda. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan enfermo. Así que decidiendo que lo mejor sería no tratar con gente, pasó el día en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. Se despertó varias horas después gracias al sonido de las voces que había en la habitación. Todavía somnoliento, Neville escuchó, tratando de descubrir quien estaba ahí fuera.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

—Vale, Gin, lo que te diga no puede salir fuera de esta habitación, ¿entendido? —Harry se sentó en su cama, mirándola solemnemente.

—Entendido, Harry. Miles de hipogrifos en estampida no podrían hacerme hablar de ello.

—Erm, entonces vale. A ver, a finales del año pasado, Dumbledore me dijo la profecía.

—Espera, él la ha sabido todo este tiempo, ¿y no se ha molestado en decírtela? Maldita sea, ¿te ha hecho pasar por tantas cosas por nada?

—Sip. Pero ese no es el tema. Necesitas saber la profecía completa antes de que nada más tenga sentido —Harry respiró profundamente, y recitó la profecía—:

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces  
__Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes  
__Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual  
__Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce  
__Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro  
__Pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida  
__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso..._

—Así que, en cualquier caso —continuó Harry—, mientras estaba hablando con Tom, quien no conoce la profecía todavía, me dí cuenta de que se refiere al Señor Tenebroso como a una persona separada. Y al final mencionó que, desde que volvió en cuarto curso, siente como si una parte de su personalidad hubiera muerto, la lunática hambrienta de poder. Y me pregunto si la interpretación que hace Dumbledore de la profecía es tan exacta como piensa. Quiero decir, la primera parte es sencilla, pero el final...

—Ginny, ¿qué si el Señor Tenebroso es solo un aspecto de la personalidad de Tom? Quiero decir, en el verano, me las arreglé para ver una parte de un programa que hablaba sobre algo llamado "Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple". Puede que sea algo como, ¿qué el Señor Tenebroso sea una personalidad? Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Mientras el Señor Tenebroso esté por aquí, en realidad yo no puedo vivir, y ciertamente, Tom tampoco podría vivir. Pero quizás estoy diciendo gilipolleces. Ya sabes, intentando justificar el ser su amigo...

—Harry, escúchame. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Él no es Voldemort, ya no. Puedo sentirlo —Harry se frotó la cicatriz inconscientemente—. Ya sabes, puedo sentir sus emociones a través de nuestro vínculo. Sé cuando está mintiendo, y en realidad, él no me ha mentido todavía, en la mayor parte.

—¿En la mayor parte? —Ginny alzó una ceja, bufando mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

—Sí, bueno, antes me escapé un rato, y estuvimos hablando, y le pregunté en qué estaba pensando. Es un mal mentiroso, por cierto. —Harry sonrió, y entonces se dejó caer de nuevo.

Ginny resopló.

—Oh, vamos. Ésa no puede ser la historia completa. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Um, bueno, estábamos hablando y yolebeseunpoco —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Yo le besé un poco —dijo susurrando, la cara de Harry estaba de color rojo brillante.

—Bueno, por fin. Te ha llevado bastante tiempo —Harry iba a responder cuando alguien estornudó.

Harry miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Paró al darse cuenta de que las cortinas de la cama de Neville estaban cerradas.

—¿Nev? ¿Eres tú? —la cara de Neville se asomó desde detrás de las cortinas, el pelo desordenado, la nariz roja, y los ojos nublados.

—Tíos, ¿por qué tenéis que hablar tan alto? Toi enfermo —al decir esto, el chico metió su cabeza de vuelta a la privacidad de su cama, y estornudó otra vez.

—¿Nev? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has oído? —preguntó Ginny.

—No mucho. Dumbledore cometió un error, quien-tú-sabes ya no es quien-tú-sabes, y Harry es gay.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—Ok, lo primero de todo, no soy gay. También me gustan las chicas, lo sabes. Segundo, Nev, tienes que guardar el secreto. Nadie puede saberlo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, seguro. De todos modos, lo más probable es que sea una alucinación a causa de las medicinas. Ahora, ¿vais a estar callados o qué?

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry y Ginny estaban en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes. Al menos Ginny estaba haciendo los deberes. Harry había retirado un ensayo sobre enfermedades mentales, desde una perspectiva mágica.

—Hey, Gin, mira esto. En 1940, un grupo estuvo haciendo un estudio sobre las causas de los trastornos de personalidad múltiple, pero lo cerraron después de que el Ministerio recibiera acusaciones afirmando que estaban implantando personalidades falsas. Vamos a ver... Johann Westhover y Artemus Zephyrwilde... —Harry se quedó congelado. En la página que tenía enfrente había cuatro caras sonrientes, dos de ellas muy familiares. En el pie de foto se podía leer "J. Westhover y A. Zephyrwilde con Albus Dumbledore y un sujeto de pruebas desconocido. Los registros relativos a los sujetos en esos experimentos se han perdido desafortunadamente". El sujeto de pruebas no era otro que Tom Riddle.

Harry marcó rápidamente la página del libro, y lo deslizó en su mochila. Tendría que hablar sobre ello con Tom más tarde.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Ron y Hermione continuaban su campaña contra Dean y Seamus, muy a pesar de todos los demás en la torre Gryffindor. Se puso tan mal después de un tiempo, que cualquiera con sentido común dejaba la sala común cuando alguno de los dos entraba. Harry y Ginny pasaban todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus, igual que cualquier otro Gryffindor que quería evitar al ruidoso dúo.

—Hey, Nev, ¿a qué afecta la acidez del suelo en las raíces de mandrágora? —preguntó Ginny, que estaba trabajando en un ensayo de pociones.

Harry desconectó de la conversación que zumbaba a su alrededor. Había estado buscando información de estudios sobre la personalidad durante semanas, y cada hecho con el que se encontraba le asustaba un poquito más. De acuerdo con algunos de los libros, el hombre había encontrado un modo, usando una forma corrupta de legeremancia, para forzar a una persona a desarrollar personalidades múltiples. No era idéntica a la condición mental actual, pero se parecía. En algunos casos, la personalidad artificial podía convertirse en dominante, y cada personalidad podía contener cualquier rasgo que los creadores quisieran. _Como, por ejemplo, un odio obsesivo por muggles y nacidos de muggles._ ¡Lo peor de todo era que Albus jodido Dumbledore parecía haber dejado que usaran a los estudiantes de Hogwarts como sujetos de prueba! Harry se sintió enfermo. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Dumbledore no solo les dejó que volvieran a Tom un maníaco homicida, en realidad él los había animado activamente.

—... ¿Verdad, Harry? —Harry levantó la vista, hacia donde todos le estaban mirando.

—Er, ¿qué? Lo siento, me perdí eso —Seamus sonrió.

—Nah, no te preocupes por ello. Nosotros solo estábamos hablando sobre la mierda de pareja que hacéis tú y la pelirroja —el grupo entero se rió, ganándose una mirada feroz de Madam Pince.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Podría funcionar mejor si Harry no fuera gay —Harry miró a la pelirroja echando fuego por los ojos, mientras Dean y Seamus bufaban.

Un rígido silencio cayó sobre ellos. Unos momentos después, Dean se giró a su novio.

—Bueno, Seam, parece que me debes un galeón.

—Espera, ¿vosotros dos estabais apostando sobre mi orientación sexual?

—Bueno, sí. No es como si hubiera mucho más que hacer por aquí, ¿no?

Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó.

—Bueno, como odio distraeros de vuestro entretenimiento, me voy.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry caminó hacia el almacén de las escobas, con la intención de coger su saeta de fuego, salir al campo, y volar. No podía creer a sus amigos. _Jodidos gilipollas, todos ellos._ Desafortunadamente, estaba tan centrado en el incidente de la biblioteca que caminó derecho a Malfoy, quién también parecía dirigirse al almacén de las escobas.

—Hey, Potter, ¿andando mucho? —gruño Malfoy debajo de Harry. La provisional tregua entre los dos los había apartado realmente de meterse en ninguna pelea, pero todavía no eran amables el uno con el otro, ni nada parecido.

—Oh, cállate, Malfoy. Hoy no tengo paciencia —Harry se levantó y se enderezó la túnica.

—¿Otra escapada de la pareja feliz? —en ese punto, todos sabían que se había producido un distanciamiento entre Ron, Hermione y Harry, como ya había habido dos peleas a gritos y una pequeña lucha, pero nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Si solo fuera eso. Me tuve que marchar antes de que acabara dándoles una paliza a Dean y a Seamus. Oh, y a Ginny también. Maldito grupo de idiotas.

Draco rió mientras mientras se ponía de pie y continuaba su camino hacia el armario de las escobas.

—¿Te has enterado de lo de la apuesta?

—Sí, Yo... Espera, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Cómo de grande es la cosa?

—Odio tener que decírtelo, Potter, pero la mitad de Hogwarts está siguiendo ávidamente tu vida sexual.

—¡Maldirto infierno! Sé que por aquí es aburrido, pero joder —hubo una pausa, mientras Harry trataba de adaptar su mente a la situación.

—Así que, ¿qué apuesta era?

—¿Hay más de una?

—Joder, sí. Está la principal, que es sobre si eres gay, derecho o bisexual. Luego están las apuestas que parten de cada uno de los anteriores grupos buscando quién te gusta. Es en realidad un sistema complejo. Creo que lo ha ideado un grupo de Ravenclaw —Harry miró fijamente a Draco, shockeado.

—Maldito infierno... ¿Hay alguien en el jodido castillo que no esté interesado en mi vida sexual?

—No sé... ¿Snape?

—No, estoy bastante seguro de que cree que me estoy follando al Señor Tenebroso o algo así.

Draco comenzó a reírse, después se congeló.

—No lo haces, ¿verdad?

Harry rió.

—No, no me estoy follando a nadie. Supongo que la apuesta fuerte será que me estoy follando a Ginny.

—Nah, la comadrejilla apostó por "Gay", y no ha apostado por nadie que te guste.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Te lo juro, he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que la he dicho que no soy gay. Creo que ya solo lo hace por cabrearme —Harry agarró su escoba del armario, se montó, y voló a un ritmo suave hasta el terreno de juego. Draco estaba justo detrás suya.

—Así que, no por cambiar de tema ni nada, pero ¿qué pasa contigo y la feliz pareja?

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Oh, Ron empezó a atacar cuando descubrió lo de Dean y Seamus. Hermione me dio una bonita charla de como teníamos que mantenernos juntos para evitar a "los maricas" o algo así. Es bastante patético. Estoy sorprendido de que no lo sepa todo el colegio. Quien sabe, quizás el viejo excéntrico está manteniendo un control de los daños.

—¿Qué, Dumbledore? ¿No ha intervenido para traer paz y armonía de vuelta al trío dorado?

—Nop. Ya sabes, en realidad no lo he visto desde la selección. Es raro —los dos estudiantes daban vueltas por el campo, volando al mismo ritmo tranquilo.

—Así que, ¿esto significa que tengo que seguir siendo amable con la pareja? —Draco miró a Harry.

—Bueno, técnicamente, sí, pero, ya sabes, siempre puedes mencionar la razón por la que son tan impopulares a alguien que pueda ofenderse por ello, o a alguien bocazas... —Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Que deshonesto por tu parte. ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías estar en Slytherin?

—Bueno, el sombrero dijo que podría hacerlo bien en Slytherin, pero acababa de conocer a este horrible imbécil, que pareció ser seleccionado allí... —sonrió al rubio, que rodó los ojos.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Después de la conversación con Draco, los Gryffindor notaron que comenzaron ha haber algunos problemas con Ron y Hermione. Parecía que se debía al hecho de que no podían salir de la sala común sin ser encerrados en un armario. Cuando preguntaron, Draco les dijo que había sido sugerido por un Ravenclaw, que pensó que sería de justicia poética, o algo así. Harry simplemente pensó que era un buen modo de hacerlos callar.

El grupo de la biblioteca se expandió rápidamente para incluir a Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabbini, después de que no tendrían "más participación con el Señor Tenebroso que Potter, aquí presente". Nadie más entendió por qué Ginny y Neville encontraron esto tan divertido. Blaise pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Ginny, que se sonrojaba cada vez que salía su nombre. Neville finalmente pidió salir a Luna después de que Harry tomara como rehén a su _mimbus mimbletonia_, solo devuelta cuando Luna confirmó que la había pedido salir. Draco todavía estaba tratando de convencer a Pansy de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro; ella reflexionaba sobre su boda en Venecia.

Neville ya no estaba asustado de Draco, pero todavía chillaba cada vez que el chico rubio le fulminaba con la mirada. Ginny tuvo que golpear a los dos chicos después de uno de estos incidentes, a Draco, porque era un capullo, y a Neville, porque necesitaba madurar.

Harry, por su parte, se escapaba para ver a Tom al menos una vez por semana, para besarse en el sótano de Honeydukes, y hablar sobre la vida, el universo y cualquier cosa. Cuando Harry le enseñó el primer libro que había encontrado que mencionaba los estudios de personalidad múltiple, Tom casi tiene un ataque. Westhover y Zephrywilde habían pasado muchas semanas explicándole a Tom las claves de los principios de la supremacía de los sangre pura. Y encontrar que Dumbledore había facilitado activamente sus acciones...

Tom tenía ocupados a la mayoría de sus mortífagos con tareas menores, con la intención de provocar miedo sin la necesidad de mayores daños. Unos pocos fueron seleccionados para reunir tanta información como les fuera posible sobre los Experimentos de Personalidad Múltiple; por lo que sabían, podría haber docenas de personas que hubieran estado viviendo con una personalidad artificial, tanto por los experimentos, y de aquellos que pudieran haber usado la información. Hasta el momento, habían encontrado el nombre de dos de los sujetos del experimento, los dos fallecidos.

Snape era todavía tan sarcástico como siempre, fulminando a Harry con la mirada a cada oportunidad, aunque por alguna razón era reticente a quitarle puntos al chico. Podría ser que tuviera que ver con el afecto que sentía el Señor Tenebroso por el chico. Dumbledore todavía estaba ilocalizable, aunque Fawkes viajaba continuamente, portando mensajes.

Y con esto, la escena estaba preparada para Halloween.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Tom había decidido que se necesitaba un incidente en Halloween, para que todos se mantuvieran en estado de alerta y para evitar que cualquiera pudiera empezar a sospechar. Por otro lado, era casi una tradición, después de todo.

Sin embargo, había sido Harry quien había tenido la brillante idea. Había un partido, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, el sábado anterior a Halloween, dando la oportunidad perfecta para que Harry ayudara a escabullirse a Ginny, Draco y Neville a través del pasadizo secreto que los llevaría al sótano de Honeydukes. Allí, los cinco planearían el incidente de Halloween. Una vez asegurado que todos sabían su parte, envió a los tres estudiantes de vuelta al colegio, el mapa (e instrucciones para redirigir a cualquier persona que pasase cerca de la estatua) con Ginny, y guardó su capa para sí mismo. Ginny y Neville rieron, confundiendo a Draco, quien no sabía nada más que la conversación con Harry en el campo, sobre que Harry y Tom no follaban. Finalmente dejó que los dos Gryffindor le llevaran cuando prometieron que se lo explicarían todo en el camino de vuelta.

—Tom —Harry miró a los ojos de su novio—, ¿te he dicho ya lo genial que eres?

—Bueno, no en los últimos veinte minutos, de todos modos. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, nada. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo —Harry sonrió al confuso hombre mayor antes de robarle otro beso.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Al fin, era Halloween. El grupo pensó que podría ser más fácil escaparse durante la fiesta.

Unos quince minutos después de que la fiesta hubiera comenzado, Draco y Blaise (quién no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba exactamente, a no ser que fuera una broma a gran escala) entraron corriendo en el Gran Comedor, llamando a Madam Pomfrey. Una vez llamada su atención, la dirigieron hacia una Ginny que había sido desmayada, tumbada en un pasillo elegido al azar. Una vez que la enervaron, y parecía estar bien, la preguntaron que había pasado. Como la maravillosa actriz que era (después de todo, todos esos años de vivir con Fred y George la habían enseñado algo), contó una sencilla historia: "Estábamos caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, y creí haber visto algo, así que me paré, y después oí un murmullo, y Neville se desmayó, y después Harry se desmayó, y comencé a correr, pero algo me golpeó, ¿y está Harry bien? ¿Qué hay de Neville? ¿Dónde están?" El pánico posterior aseguró que no cuestionarían posibles agujeros en su historia. ¡Harry y Neville habían desaparecido! ¡Obviamente raptados! Por supuesto, nadie a parte de Draco y Ginny sabían que actualmente estarían sentados en el sótano de Honeydukes, comiendo ranas de chocolate. En unas pocas horas, saldrían al exterior (bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por supuesto), y Tom los aturdiría y adjuntaría una nota en las túnicas de Harry refiriéndose a la terrible seguridad del colegio.

Mientras el resto de los profesores inspeccionaban los terrenos, y Madam Pomfrey se preparaba en la efermería; después de todo no sería una verdadera aventura si Harry no acabara en la enfermería, de todos modos. Severus accedió a preguntar a los estudiantes involucrados para ver si tenían alguna otra información que dar.

Dirigiendo a los tres estudiantes a una habitación, que rápidamente cerró y protegió, Severus caminó hacia el centro. Draco y Ginny, que habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos para no reírse mientras estaban rodeados por los profesores y otros estudiantes, rompieron a carcajadas. Blaise, que vivía en la ignorancia, no conseguía averiguar que era tan divertido.

Después de darles un momento para que se calmaran, Severus preguntó en un cuidadoso tono, sin espresión.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, ¿de quién fue la idea?

Draco sonrió.

—Fue idea de Harry. Quería una excusa para escaparse y visitar a un amigo esta noche. Neville estuvo de acuerdo, y se apuntó. Blaise solo está envuelto por Ginny, y no sabe otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que estábamos planeando una broma.

El Maestro de Pociones miró al chico negro.

—¿Es eso cierto, señor Zabini? —Blaise tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, entonces puede marcharse, señor Zabini.

Blaise se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

Una vez que el chico estuvo fuera de la habitación, Severus respiró profundamente. Esta no iba a ser una noche divertida.

—Bien, ¿qué sabéis acerca de las circunstancias actuales del señor Potter?

Fue Ginny la que habló primero.

—¿Se refiere, a las actuales de esta noche, o a las actuales desde que empezó a escribir cartas?

—Actuales a partir del verano.

—Oh, en ese caso, Harry escribió una carta al Señor Tenebroso después de tener una visión inquietante —Severus empezó a volverse rosa en este punto—. Y siguieron escribiéndose a diario hasta que Harry fue trasladado al cuartel general. Yo lo descubrí cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon, cuando seguí a Harry y reconocí a Tom de segundo año. Entonces no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegamos aquí, y volvieron a escribirse, y Harry encontró una manera de escaparse a verlo, la cual no me ha enseñado, así que no se la puedo contar, lo siento; ellos estarán besándose ahora mismo, probablemente —Snape estaba blanco, no necesitaba saberlo, aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas. La chica joven continuó—. Neville nos oyó hace algunas semanas, no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, estaba enfermo y había pasado el día en cama con las cortinas cerradas; en ese momento dijo que no podía importarle por la cantidad de medicinas en su sistema, y para cuando estuvo mejor lo pensó y creyó que Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ya sabe como Draco lo descubrió, él ya me lo ha contado.

Severus estaba en shock. No esperaba que la chica fuera tan... comunicativa. Tampoco esperaba que ella, o Longbottom, para ese tema, tomaran las cosas con tanta calma.

—¿Y en cuanto a esta... broma suya?

Draco respondió esta vez.

—Oh, Potter y Longbottom van a sentarse a comer chucherías hasta la medianoche. Entonces saldrán en medio de Hogsmeade, Tom les lanzará un stupefey, y le pondrá a Neville una nota en la túnica hablando de la "poca seguridad" que tenemos. Quizá usted quiera encontrar un modo de evitar que busquen por Hogsmeade hasta después de medianoche.

Severus suspiró. ¿Era él, o sus alumnos los que se volvían más idiotas a medida que pasaban los años? Estaba sorprendido de oír que el hombre-lobo no había metido las zarpas en esto.

—Bien, salgan de aquí. Estoy seguro de que les informarán cuando Potter y Longbottom aparezcan —el Maestro de Pociones hizo una mueca de desprecio a sus estudiantes, que solo le sonrieron. Malditos Gryffindor, ¡corrompiendo a sus Slytherin!

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Por supuesto, la reaparición de Harry y Neville solo trajo otra serie de rumores, y el anuncio de nuevas medidas de seguridad, las cuales, por lo que cualquiera podría comprobar, no tenían efecto en los pasadizos existentes. Dumbledore todavía seguía ilocalizable, y las especulaciones abundaban, desde el cuento de que Voldemort lo había capturado y lo tenía encerrado en una mazmorra en algún lugar (Harry casi se atraganta con sus cereales cuando Ginny le contó esa joya en el desayuno una mañana), a la lamentable historia que contaban los Hufflepuff, que clamaban que murió atragantado por un caramelo de limón.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era tan maravillosa como lo había sido en tercer año. Había habido una mala racha con Ron y Hermione durante un tiempo, pero el problema fue rápidamente resuelto por el profesor Lupin, que aprendió a no emparejarlos con ningún otro de sus estudiantes, no fuera que acabaran en la enfermería.

Actualmente, estaban discutiendo el límite entre los conjuros de magia negra y magia blanca, y Lupin estuvo explicando la función de cualquier maldición, maleficio o conjuro. Harry encontró esas lecciones esclarecedoras, pues pudieron examinar que la razón por la que el Ministerio clasificaba algunos hechizos como oscuros parecía arbitraria.

Un día, no mucho después de Halloween, Remus les preguntó a Harry y a Neville quedarse después de clase. Cuando la clase se quedó vacía, el profesor de DCAO lanzó unas pocas y simples pero efectivas protecciones.

—Veamos, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en Halloween. Sé que no pasó lo que la señorita Weasley dijo —levantó la mano cuando Harry y Neville comenzaron a negarlo—, y sé que no estabais en el poder de los mortífagos. Si lo hubieseis estado, os habríamos tenido de vuelta en pedacitos. Ahora, recordando que me divierte una buena broma como al que más, ¿qué pasó?

Harry empezó a sonrojarse y murmuró una excusa, cuando a Neville se le escapó.

—Necesitábamos hacer algo y Harry quería ver a su novio —Lupin miró a Harry, que estaba de color rojo brillante y deseando volverse invisible—. Y Ginny y Draco pensaron que sería divertido, así que lo hicimos —Neville se quedó en silencio, mirando a Harry con una disculpa.

—¿Y podría ser que ese novio fuera el nuevo dependiente de Honeydukes, por casualidad? —Harry asintió, tragando saliva—. Eso pensé. Neville todavía tenía una rana de chocolate en su bolsillo cuando os encontramos —Harry fulminó con la mirada al otro chico, que se estaba poniendo rojo. De repente, Lupin se echó a reír—. Ok, Harry. Oficialmente, como profesor, se supone que debería decirte que no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido otra vez. Sin embargo, ¿extraoficialmente? La próxima vez, dímelo primero, así no me pasaré la noche preocupado por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. Parecía como si estuviera aliviado.

—Tengo una pregunta más. ¿Qué está pasando con Ron y Hermione? He oído rumores, por supuesto, pero siempre hay rumores en este lugar.

—Bueno, en este caso los rumores son ciertos. Atacaron a Seamus y a Dean, y a cualquiera que los apoye, así que empezamos a evitarlos. Entonces, la noticia se extendió a las otras casas, y algunas personas empezaron a ofenderse por su comportamiento, y comenzaron a tomar represalias.

—¿Y es por eso que he tenido que sacarlos de otro armario esta mañana? —preguntó Lupin, divertido.

—Algunos de Ravenclaw pensaron que sería justicia poética. Todo lo que sé es que los encierran durante unas pocas horas —Harry sonrió suavemente.

—Ya veo. Bueno, Harry, de verdad que necesitamos hablar más seguido, pero estoy seguro de que quieres ir a comer —el hombre-lobo sonrió a los estudiantes mientras se marchaban. Se levantó, se puso y capa, y salió de clase. La comida podía esperar, justo ahora, tenía a un dependiente al que ir a preguntar.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Siento el retraso, no tengo disculpa. Miles de gracias a **Luna Lovegood83** y **Jikan no Owari**, que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

He tenido que modificar la parte de cuando Harry recita la profecía, y las conclusiones que saca, porque ffnet no me deja poner los símbolos que se utilizan cuando un personaje reanuda su diálogo en párrafos separados. Espero que nadie se confunda demasiado con esto.

Otra cosita, a partir de ahora iré reeditando los capítulos anteriores, porque me di cuenta de que da pena leerlos...

¡Ah!, aunque no tenga nada que ver con el capítulo, os cuento: me he hecho un **FaceBook** para las cosas de los fics, y todo eso. Me podéis encontrar como "Mara Bella Riddle Corleone". Si quereis, agregadme xD

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. 06 Teorías

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry ni Tom son míos... ¡qué más quisiera yo!

**Traducción autorizada**. El original pertenece a **Dysperdis**, y lo podéis encontrar en http : / www . hpfandom . net / eff / viewstory . php ? sid = 16775

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter.  
**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.  
**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

_pensamientos_

:pársel:

* * *

**LETTERED**

**Capítulo 6**

**Teorías**

Tom miró al hombre que estaba entrando en la tienda y se quedó congelado. Remus Lupin, el padrino postizo de Harry Potter, estaba de pie a no más de metro y medio de él. Respirando profundo, Tom esbozó una sonrisa.

―Hola, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarle?

El hombre-lobo miró al hombre que tenía en frente. Parecía tener quizás dos años más que Harry y, a pesar de su sonrisa, parecía estar increíblemente nervioso.

―En realidad, sí. Soy Remus Lupin, ¿y usted es...? ―el hombre-lobo extendió su mano.

―Tom ―el que una vez fue el Señor Tenebroso aceptó la mano del profesor de Defensa, dándole un firme y profesional apretón de manos. El hombre-lobo pareció impresionado.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Lupin?

―Oh, Remus está bien. He venido a hablar contigo sobre un estudiante. Oí el rumor de que uno de mis estudiantes está saliendo con el nuevo dependiente de Honeydukes ―Tom tragó saliva. Esto no podía ser bueno.

―Harry.

―Sí. Fui amigo de sus padres, y ahora me siento algo responsable de él —el tono de voz del hombre-lobo era bastante neutral, pero había un decidido brillo salvaje en sus ojos.

―Sí, señor. Harry me habló de usted. También me contó lo que ocurrió el pasado junio.

―Ya veo. Harry ha sido herido demasiadas veces y con demasiada frecuencia. Espero que lo recuerde antes de que haga algo que pueda herirlo de nuevo ―al decir esto, el hombre ofreció una sonrisa, que Tom devolvió débilmente.

―Sí, señor ―Tom se sofocó. Remus asintió hacia él, y dejó la tienda.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Tom miró como el hombre se marchaba de la tienda, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. _Si es esto con lo que tengo que lidiar ahora, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se entere de quién soy en realidad?_

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry había terminado de leer la última información sobre los Experimentos de Personalidad Múltiple, y tenía la seguridad de que su interpretación de la profecía era correcta. Antes de contárselo a Tom, pensó que quería tener otro punto de vista. Suspirando, recogió los archivos que había reunido detallando el experimento y sus resultados, así como las descripciones de Tom sobre la desintegración de la personalidad "Voldemort", y las declaraciones sobre lo que Westhover y Zephyrwilde le habían "enseñado". Era hora de hablar con Snape.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Abriendola, el Maestro de Pociones se quedó inmediatamente congelado. ¿Qué podría querer el Gryffindor ahora?

―Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

―Por supuesto, señor Potter. Pase —Severus se apartó del camino, indicando al chico que entrara en su oficina―. Bueno, ¿qué es? ―espetó.

―Es complicado, señor. Tiene que ver con la profecía y con el súbito cambio de personalidad de Tom ―sacó la carpeta de su mochila―. Creo que debería leer esto primero, antes de explicarle el resto.

―Bien, Potter. Vamos, siéntese, y le avisaré cuando haya terminado —Harry lo agradeció, se sentó y sacó un libro de texto para leer.

Severus abrió la carpeta y comenzó la lectura. _Al menos esto parece más interesante que esos ensayos de Hufflepuffs de tercer año._

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Una hora y media más tarde, el hombre se echó hacia atrás, en shock. Las implicaciones que tenía ésto... ¿Y Dumbledore les había ayudado? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Suspirando, se giró hacia el chico.

―Muy bien, Potter, ¿ahora cómo encaja la profecía en todo esto?

Harry se lo explicó al Maestro de Pociones, mirando como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

―Señor Potter, creo que su teoría puede ser válida. ¿La ha compartido con alguien más?

―Bueno, le conté lo básico a Ginny, cuando se me acababa de ocurrir; ésa fue la conversación que Nev oyó. Pero antes no tenía tanta información, así que no podía estar seguro. Pensé que, ya que ya que lo tengo todo figurado, usted sería la mejor persona para hablar sobre esto.

―Por supuesto. Potter, Harry, creo que necesitaría enseñarle esto a alguien. ¿Le importa si me quedo esta carpeta?

―Siempre que no sea a Dumbledore, está bien. Tengo otra copia de todo en mi baúl, creí que usted podría querer una copia, así que todo eso es para usted.

A Severus le golpeó la consideración del acto, y la confianza que implicaba.

―Bueno, gracias entonces. Ahora, salga de mi oficina —la amabilidad del tono desmentía la dureza de las palabras. Harry sonrió al hombre, metió su libro en la mochila, y se encaminó hacia la torre.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

El hombre-lobo frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Conocía el olor del hombre, ¿pero de dónde? ¿Y qué quería con Harry?

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Está abierto ―dijo.

―Buenas tardes, Severus. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Un estudiante acaba de pasarme alguna información. Creo que la encontrarás interesante.

Severus le pasó la carpeta a Lupin, quien levanto una ceja.

―¿Harry?

Severus sonrió.

―Sí. El chico si no es tenaz no es nada. Ahora, ¿no sé si Dumbledore alguna vez te informó del pasado de Voldemort...?

―Sí, lo mencionó. ¿Tom Marvolo Riddle? ¿Estudiante de 1940?

Severus asintió, y Remus suspiró abriendo la carpeta. Empezando con el primer documento, que explicaba la naturaleza de los experimentos. Remus siguió leyendo, cada vez más incrédulo. Estaba preparado para estrangular a Dumbledore cuando llevaba la mitad. Finalmente, llegó a la última página y se congeló. En ella había una fotografía de cuatro magos. Uno de ellos era Dumbledore. Dos se llamaban Westhover y Zephrywilde. La última cara, la del "sujeto de nombre desconocido" fue la que le sacudió. Remus miró la fotografía de Tom Riddle.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Una vez que llegó a su dormitorio, Harry conjuró un rápido tempus, y, viendo que quedaban quince minutos para las cuatro, sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y le escribió una nota a Tom, pidiéndole que se encontraran en el lugar usual lo antes posible.

Cogiendo su capa y mapa, Harry se encaminó hacia el pasadizo que le llevaría a Honeydukes. Prácticamente corrió durante todo el pasadizo, y para el momento en el que llegó al sótano, estaba sin aliento. Entrando en la oscura habitación, se dirigió a las cajas. Transformó rápidamente las pilas de cajas en algo más blando (un truco que Tom le sugirió después de la cuarta vez que fueron al sótano a acurrucarse y besarse) se subió y esperó. Unos cinco minutos después, Tom bajó, la varita iluminando delante de él.

―Hey. Has tardado bastante ―Harry sonrió al mayor. Tom rodó los ojos.

―Sí, había una bruja ahí arriba que quería treinta de cada cosa. Contadas individualmente, por supuesto, para que ella pudiera verlo. Es en días como estos cuando echo de menos la libertad para _cruciar_ a la gente.

Harry rió disimuladamente mientras Tom se sentaba a su lado.

―Estoy seguro de que es difícil, tener que lidiar con los problemas como el resto de nosotros.

Tom ignoró el comentario y continuó.

―Y un tal Remus Lupin apareció hoy, y me dio una charla ―Harry chilló―. Fue bastante impresionante. Se preocupa por ti de verdad, ya sabes.

―Sí, lo sé. Se figuró que había algo raro en lo de Halloween, y nos abordó a Neville y a mí después de clase. Nos las arreglamos para convencerlo de que fue una pequeña broma, y que estábamos representando sobre hechos pasados para reírnos un poco. Siento que viniera y te amenazara.

―Oh, más te vale sentirlo. Se supone que soy un jodido Señor Tenebroso, ¡y él casi hace que me mee encima! ―Harry se rió, apoyándose en su novio. Inclinando la cabeza, capturó los labios del mayor en un beso que fue casi casto. Cambiando, se movió presionando sus labios de forma más firme contra los de Tom, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pasó su lengua lentamente por los labios de su novio, causando que el mayor abriera la boca obedientemente.

Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Tom para levantarlo, buscó con su otra mano el primer botón de la túnica de Tom. Lentamente, hizo su camino bajando por su torso, desabrochando mientras tanto los botones. Cuando terminó con el último botón, empezó a mover su boca, dejando un rastro de besos a través de la mandíbula de Tom y de su cuello, parando para chupar justo debajo de la nuez, lo que provocó un gemido del más mayor. El sonido fue directo hacia la polla de Harry, que ya estaba tan dura como una piedra. A juzgar por el tamaño del bulto en los boxers de Tom, el mayor no estaba mucho mejor. Harry continuó con su tarea, moviendose hacia abajo para pellizcar la clavícula de Tom, y luego más abajo para chupar sus pezones. Pellizcó y succionó los pezones de Tom, fascinado por los sonidos que el hombre estaba haciendo.

Besando por el camino hacia el pecho de Tom, Harry le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón, consiguiendo más sonidos maravillosos del mayor. Habiendo terminado allí, besó lentamente hacia el estómago de Tom, deteniéndose para introducir la lengua en su ombligo. Por último, al llegar al borde superior de los boxers de Tom, enganchó sus dedos en la cintura, exponiendo la longitud del mayor al frío aire del sótano. Tom siseó cuando la tela se deslizó por la sensible piel. Harry sonrió, y sopló suavemente sobre el miembro expuesto delante de él, causando que Tom gimiera y maldijera en una mezcla de inglés y pársel.

—¡Por favor, :Harry:, más!

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el mayor.

—Dime lo que quieres que te haga. Quiero oírte decirlo.

—:Oh, dios, Harry, quiero que me la chupes:.

Temblando, Harry hizo justo éso.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Remus estaba paseándose por su despacho. ¿Harry estaba saliendo con Tom Jodido Riddle? ¿Ése hombre nervioso que había estrechado su mano asegurándole que no iba a herir a Harry era el mismo hombre que había asesinado a Merlín sabe cuanta gente? ¿Y Harry sabía _éso_? Era demasiado para poder asimilarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Harry. Ahora. Paró por un minuto, tratando de averiguar la manera más rápida para encontrarle. _Elfos domésticos, eso es. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ése al que le gustaba tanto Harry? Él sabría donde buscar. Dobby, ¿no? Sí, eso sonaba bien._

—¡Dobby! —llamó el hombre-lobo. El elfo doméstico apareció a su lado, mirándole con sus grandes y redondos ojos—. ¿Puedes encontrar a Harry y decirle que necesito hablar con él en mi despacho inmediatamente?

—¿Harry Potter, señor? ¡Sí señor, Dobby lo encontrará! —chascó los dedos y desapareció.

Lupin sen sentó en su silla. Na había nada más que hacer salvo esperar.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Media hora más tarde, y todavía no había señal de Harry. Remus estaba a punto de salir y buscarlo él mismo cuando Dobby apareció otra vez en su despacho.

—Dobby lo siente, señor, pero Harry Potter no está en el castillo, así que Dobby preguntó a la zeñorita Weasley si ella sabía dónde estaba Harry Potter. La zeñorita Weasley dice que Harry Potter parece estar con su novio, pero la zeñorita no le dijo a Dobby dónde.

—Está bien, Dobby. Creo que puedo encontrarlo. Gracias —Dobby hizo una reverencia, y desapareció.

Remus suspiró y conjuró un rápido tempus. 5:30, debería de ser capaz de llegar a Honeydukes antes de que cerrara. Poniéndose la capa, el hombre se encaminó hacia la tienda de dulces por segunda vez en el día.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Tom, dormitando cómodamente. Había sido una tarde increíble, después de haber hecho que Tom se corriera, el mayor quiso devolverle el favor, una experiencia que había dejado a Harry eufórico. Añadido al hecho de que ya no tenía esa profecía comiéndole la cabeza y que estaba en el cielo. Bostezó y se acurrucó con más fuerza a Tom. Tom, maravilloso Tom. El mayor, cauteloso con respecto al pasado de Harry, no tuvo reparos en cederle el control al joven Gryffindor, quien, aunque ansioso, todavía estaba nervioso. Solo había una cosa que le molestaba. No queriendo moverse, Harry le dio un codazo a Tom.

—¿Qué hora es? —Tom parpadeó, agarró su varita, y conjuró un silencioso tempus.

—Son casi las 6. Probablemente deberías volver pronto si quieres cenar —Harry se levantó, refunfuñando en voz baja, buscando su túnica. Casi había terminado de abotonársela cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió.

—Hey, Tom, ¿estás ahí abajo? Hay un hombre aquí, dice que necesita verte. Dice que traigas a tu amigo, también.

Tom y Harry se miraron. ¿Quién podría ser? Harry lo descubrió primero.

—Remus —Tom se encogió de hombros dentro de su túnica, y la abotonó rápidamente.

—Oh, bien, entonces. Ya que probablemente va a matarme, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Deja de ser tan melodramático. Lo peor que puede hacer es mutilarte.

Tom resopló en respuesta al terrible chiste de su novio.

—Desearía tener tu confianza, amor —respiró profundo, y empezó a subir las escaleras, con Harry a sus talones.

Emergiendo a la tienda, Tom mantuvo cuidadosamente los ojos en sus zapatos. Harry se las arregló para mirar a su padrino postizo, pero su cara estaba de un carmesí brillante. Remus echó un vistazo a su cabello despeinado, y captó un soplo de esencia que se aferraba a ellos, y sacudió la cabeza. Girándose al propietario, rodó los ojos.

—¿Tiene una habitación privada que pudiera prestarme? Necesito hablar con ellos dos —el hombre asintió, y le hizo un gesto a Tom, quien suspiró y comenzó a andar.

—Hay una oficina aquí —abrió la puerta, sujetándola para Harry y Lupin. Entrando , cerró la puerta con firmeza—. Hay barreras de privacidad ya puestas —sin todavía mirar hacia arriba, arrastró los pies hasta quedar al lado de Harry.

—Verás, Harry, tuve una interesante visita por parte de Snape no hace mucho —los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—Así que tú eres la persona con la que quería hablar... —se apagó, pensando en qué exactamente había en la carpeta. Entonces recordó la fotografía—. Oh, mierda.

—Oh, mierda, por supuesto. ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi la fotografía! Y, cuando no pude encontrarte después... —Remus ahora caminaba, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando, Harry? ¿Qué fue todo éso?

Harry miró por encima del escritorio, vio una silla frente a el, y se sentó.

—Bien. Profesor, ¿has leído la carpeta en realidad? —Remus asintió—. Ok, eso lo hará más fácil. Tom, ¿recuerdas cuándo dije que tenía una teoría sobre el experimento? Bueno, es sobre la profecía. Verás...

Harry explicó su teoría, contándoles a los otros dos hombres, desde lo que podía contar que ya se había cumplido. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cuando se enteró de la profecía completa por primera vez, y Harry, viendo su incomodidad, se inclinó para tomar su mano y darle un suave apretón, que fue devuelto sin demora. Incluso en trance a causa de la teoría de Harry, Remus de dio cuenta de esta pequeña señal de afecto, presentación de la futura referencia. Harry le explicó a Remus sobre el vínculo, señanlando que podía decir si Tom le estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

—Y fui con Snape porque necesitaba a alguien con un punto de vista diferente, y si había cometido un error, él lo habría encontrado de inmediato, es bueno en éso, ya lo sabes —hizo una respiración profunda—. Y lo siento si te asusté, Remus, pero es que estaba tan feliz de haberlo descubierto, que quise ir a pasar el tiempo con Tom. Siempre enredo las cosas por el estilo.

—Harry, tu no enredas nada. Solo estaba asustado. Tú eres mi familia, cachorro, la única familia que me queda. Si algo te ocurriera... nunca me lo perdonaría. Y es un poco difícil de asimilar, incluso habiendo visto toda la investigación —resopló—. Entonces, ¿quién más lo sabe?

Harry recitó la lista para él.

—Ya veo. ¿Y Draco y Neville se están llevando bien realmente?

—Aterradoramente, sí. Por supuesto, Draco sigue teniéndome miedo, lo que ayuda, pero...

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo de Dumbledore? —Harry miró al hombre-lobo, quien estaba ojeando el archivo, una vez más. Había pasado una semana desde que Remus Lupin se enterara de lo de Tom, y él, Harry y Ginny, estaban sentados en el despacho de Lupin, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Snape también estaba presente, pero declinó la oferta de la cerveza de mantequilla con una mirada helada.

—No estoy seguro todavía. Tiene un montón de cosas por las que tiene que responder, eso seguro. ¿Alguien sabe siquiera dónde está?

—No, no lo ha dicho. Envió una nota diciendo que estaría de vuelta después de Navidad, sin embargo también añadió que no nos preocupáramos. Ya sabes, es bueno que tengas a Tom enredado alrededor de tu meñique, Harry, no me gustaría tener que hacer frente a Voldemort en un momento como éste —Harry bufó.

—¿Por qué no? La única vez que intervino para ayudarme fue en el Ministerio. En otras ocasiones se limita a dejarme hacer frente al gran y malvado Señor Tenebroso. Ésa es otra de las cosas por las que tiene que responder.

Ginny interrumpió:

—No olvides el hecho de que aparentemente estaba vigilándote mientras te encontrabas con los Dursley.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso de los Dursley? —Harry frunció el ceño, pero fue Ginny quien respondió.

—Bueno, cuando Harry vino a Grimmauld Place, le vi accidentalmente cambiarse de ropa, y su espalda estaba cubierta de moratones.

—Estaba bien, Ginny. Y, sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

—Tonterías, tu espalda parecía una jodida puesta de sol, Harry. Así que, de todas formas, escribí una carta a Dumbledore contándole que estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Harry, y él me envió una respuesta diciendo que Harry estaba perfectamente a salvo allí, que había estado vigilando de cerca a Harry, y que me metiese en mis propios asuntos. Me pregunto si era la misma estrecha vigilancia que en segundo año, cuando estabas encerrado en tu habitación con barrotes en la ventana y una puerta de gato por la que te deslizaban la comida. O como antes de que recibieras tu carta y los muggles fueron tan amables de cambiarte de la alacena a tu propia habitación, o como cuando te trataban como a un jodido elfo doméstico —los ojos de ambos profesores se abrieron al oír ésto. Severus miró abajo, pensando. _Sabía que no era la casa más agradable, vi eso cuando fui a buscar al chico. Pero ser tan malo... ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando Dumbledore?_

Lupin prácticamente explotó.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué nadie me lo contó? Dumbledore —el hombre-lobo escupió el nombre—, me contó que tú estabas bien y que eras feliz, que se preocupaba por darte una infancia normal. ¡Voy a arrancarle el cuello a ése hombre!

Harry miró a su padrino postizo:

—Va a tener que esperar la cola, señor. Creo que Tom tiene el privilegio desde que Dumbles le metió en el experimento. De todas maneras, todavía hay más. ¿Sabías que Sirius me hizo su heredero? El querido Dumbles no se molestó en decírmelo. Uno de los duendes me lo contó cuando estuve en Gringotts, habían estado intentando contactar conmigo durante meses, aunque creo que ése duende en particular estaba simplemente exaltado, ¿quizás está relacionado con Flitwick de algún modo? De cualquier modo, el punto es que, Grimmauld Place me pertenece, además de otras cosas, y el viejo estúpido no planeaba decírmelo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás temía que echara a la Orden o algo así. Además, estaba todo eso sobre la profecía, él lo sabía y al parecer había estado provocando a Tom con ella, a través de Snape —asintió hacia el Maestro de Pociones—. Por supuesto, se aseguró de implantar la idea de atraerme al Ministerio. Y estoy seguro de que hay mucho más por ahí. Quiero decir que, ¡ése hombre está ajeno a la mayoría de los asuntos del colegio durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí! ¿Cómo es que Quirrel consiguió el trabajo, exactamente? ¡Tenía a Voldemort en su nuca, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Y Lockharrt! —Severus resopló al oír el nombre. Harry asintió hacia el hombre—. ¡Exacto! ¡El hombre era más inútil de unas tetas en un tablero! —Ginny empezó a reírse ante la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza. Remus, que solo conocía al hombre a través de su reputación, rió, y se preguntó donde el pequeño Harry habría aprendido frases tan coloridas. Incluso Severus sonrió.

—Sí, señor Potter, entendemos. Dumbledore es una amenaza. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

Harry se recostó en su silla.

—Creo que podría tener una idea — todo el mundo miró a la chica, expectante—. Todos sabemos que la mayor cosa que tiene a su favor es su reputación, ¿verdad? Un poco raro y excéntrico, quizás, pero también indudablemente bueno y completamente de la luz, de lo contrario no sería tan imprescindible. Así que, ¿por qué no echamos una sombra sobre su reputación? —los otros sonrieron. Oh sí, Dumbledore iba a pagar.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Navidad**


	7. 07 Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry ni Tom son míos... ¡qué más quisiera yo!

**Traducción autorizada**. El original pertenece a **Dysperdis**, y lo podéis encontrar en http : / www . hpfandom . net /eff /viewstory . php? sid = 16775 (quitando los espacios, claro).

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)/Harry Potter.  
**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje adulto, violación, incesto, OoC, situaciones sexuales.  
**Géneros:** Romance, drama, universos alternos, angst, tragedia, hurt/comfort.

* * *

**LETTERED**

**Capítulo 7**

**Navidad**

El resto de Noviembre pasó sin incidentes. El grupo (que se había extendido para incluir a Neville y Draco, y, cuando podían colarle, a Tom) se encontraba cada pocos días en el despacho de Lupin y planeaba el ataque contra Dumbledore. Decidieron dejarlo hasta después de año nuevo, cuando Rita Skeeter encontraría "accidentalmente" un archivo detallando la participación de Dumbledore en el Experimento de Personalidad Múltiple. También discutieron cómo librarse de Voldemort, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era necesaria una batalla final, o si no habría demasiados rumores, y qué iba a pasar después.

Tom había encontrado a otro sujeto de pruebas, una vieja y solitaria bruja que vivía en Wiltshire. Afortunadamente, el procedimiento no había sido tan efectivo en ella, y la única diferencia entre su real personalidad y la artificial era como tomaba su té. Después de visitarla bajo el pretexto de ser un vendedor de escobas, Tom la obliviateó, llevándose sus recuerdos de la maravillosa tarde que pasó bebiendo té con ese agradable y joven hombre que le expuso los beneficios de una nueva escoba.

Una semana de Noviembre, Ginny recibió una carta de su madre, que ya estaba preparándose para las navidades.

—Hey, Harry. Mamá estaba pensando en preparar Grimmauld Place este año para las navidades, y quizás pasar una semana allí. Ya sabes, porque tiene más habitaciones y todo eso. Ella quiere saber que pensáis tú y Remus, ya que vosotros dos tenéis el mayor derecho sobre la casa. También quiere que me asegure de que vendrás.

Harry sonrió a la pelirroja.

—Sí, eso suena bien, Le preguntaré a Remus después de la clase de Defensa de hoy, pero no creo que tenga ningún problema. Y por supuesto que iré, ¿por qué no lo haría?

Ginny inclinó su cabeza para señalar a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados con un grupo de primer año, los únicos que los soportaban.

—Esos dos van a estar allí, lo sabes...

Harry bufó.

—No voy a dejar que una pareja de gilipollas me mantenga alejado de mi casa. Vamos, iremos a preguntar a Remus ahora, y le podrás enviar una nota a tu madre antes de clase —los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde el hombre-lobo estaba sentado, en la mesa principal—. Profesor Lupin, la señora Weasley acaba de escribir. Ella quiere saber si a alguno de nosotros nos importaba que celebrase la cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place.

Remus no tuvo objeciones, así que Ginny volvió corriendo a la mesa, escribió una respuesta rápida, y se fue a la lechucería para tomar prestada a Hedwig.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Molly estaba eligiendo la lana para el jersey de Fred cuando Hedwig llegó a La Madriguera. Sonriendo, abrió el pergamino y lo leyó. Bajando la basura, se fue a la cocina, tarareando. Hacía ya tiempo que estaba realmente preocupada por Harry, en especial cuando Ron paró de mencionarlo en sus cartas. _De verdad, ¡parece que la única persona sobre la que él habla últimamente sea Hermione! Quizás ya sea hora de que Arthur le de un poquito sobre la charla de "precauciones"._ Ginny, sin embargo, empezaba a habla más y más sobre Harry según pasaban las semanas. Cada carta contenía la frase "yo y Harry" al menos una vez, y normalmente más de una. Se preguntó distraidamente si los dos estaban saliendo, aunque la mayor parte parecía platónico, y envolvía a lo que solo se había referido como "el grupo", el cual, según lo que Molly podía decir, era un grupo de estudio que se reunía en la biblioteca algunas veces, y no incluía ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Todavía, suponía que debía decirle a Arthur que incluyera a Harry en esa pequeña charla.

Una vez tuvo todo claro, Molly se subió las mangas y comenzó a fregar los platos del desayuno. Cuando Arthur venga a casa, le diré que saque las decoraciones y las coloque, y entonces tendré que empezar con las invitaciones, y necesito coger más lana marrón...

Molly sonrió. Parecía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer este año.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry se levantó temprano el día en el que le darían las vacaciones de verano. Prácticamente saltando, Harry hizo el equipaje. A pesar de ser forzado a permanecer en un lugar cerrado con "la pareja feliz", como muchos estudiantes habían comenzado a llamar a Ron y Hermione, Harry estaba emocionado. Tom se había hecho con una casa cerca de la estación King's Cross de uno de sus mortífagos, y Harry estaba planeando escabullirse de Grimmauld Place tantas veces como pudiera para visitar a su novio. Con la ayuda de Ginny, Severus y Remus, por supuesto. Los cuatro incluso habían decidido (a pesar de las quejas de Severus) pasar el día 26 con Tom para un intercambio tardío de regalos y una comida de Navidad, bajo el pretexto de ir al Londres muggle para tomar ventaja de las rebajas de después de Navidad. Con todo, parecía que serían unas buenas vacaciones.

El viaje pasó rápido, con Harry y Ginny pasando la mayor parte del tiempo jugando al Snap Explosivo con Draco y Neville, quienes de alguna manera durante los últimos meses se habían hecho buenos amigos, en especial después de algunas sesiones en las que bebieron cerveza de mantequilla y charlar apasionadamente sobre la extrañeza de las mujeres en general. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Draco estaba compartiendo sus planes para librarse de Pansy de una vez por todas, presentándole al hijo de un acaudalado hombre de negocios de América que había empezado a llamar a su madre desde que su padre había ido a Azcaban. El chico era rico, apuesto, y tan insulso como Pansy, quien ahora estaba examinando fotografías de playas tropicales, habiendo decidido que una boda al lado del mar sería increíblemente romántica. Draco optó por no reflexionar sobre por qué el empresario había comenzado a llamar a su madre con tanta frecuencia, eligiendo creer que solo eran buenos amigos.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Nada más llegar a Grimmauld Place, Harry corrió a deshacer el equipaje. Compartía habitación con Ron otra vez, ya que el resto iban a ser ocupados. Bill y Charlie le habían dicho a su madre que traerían amigos, les dijo Molly, con los ojos brillantes por la idea de bodas y pequeños nietos pelirrojos corriendo por la Madriguera. Molly puso a los cuatro a trabajar enseguida decorando la casa. Ella había pasado la última semana limpiando, y la casa prácticamente brillaba gracias a su esfuerzo, pero todavía seguía estando bastante vacía. Arthur, Remus y Tonks salieron a buscar un árbol de Navidad temprano, y ahora se erguía orgulloso en la sala de estar, esperando a ser recortado y decorado. Los gemelos llegaron después de cerrar la tienda, y fueron rápidamente puestos a trabajar decorando el pasillo de la entrada con decoraciones previamente aprobadas. Los gemelos se quejaron al unísono mientras su madre les decía exactamente lo que tenían que colocar. Al notar la creciente tensión entre Ron y Hermione, y Harry y Ginny, Molly había enviado a Ron y Hermione a trabajar en la cocina, dejando a los otros chicos y a Ginny trabajando en el resto de la casa. Después de que Molly dejara la habitación, Fred y George se giraron hacia Harry.

—Así que, tío...

—Mejor que estés tratando bien a nuestra hermana, ¿verdad?

—Comprarla flores...

—Llevarla a bailar...

—Y toda esa mierda —terminaron los gemelos al unísono. Harry y Ginny comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó George.

—¿Tú de verdad piensas...? ¿Yo y Harry? —Ginny se echó a reír.

—Entonces no estás...

—¿Saliendo con el mocoso? —interrumpió Ginny a Fred, todavía riendo.

—¿Quién, yo? Nah, sería un poco raro, nos conocemos demasiado bien el uno al otro. Además, ella está viéndose con alguien más —Harry se dio la vuelta, para buscar en la caja de decoraciones.

Ginny interrumpió:

—Además, Harry es gay —Harry se giró hacia la menor de los Weasley.

—Ginny, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy gay? —se giró hacia los gemelos—. No soy gay, a pesar de lo que a vuestra hermana le guste contarle a la gente —dándose la vuelta—: ¿Por qué sigues diciéndole a la gente que soy gay?

—Harry, he visto tu colección de porno.

—No, tú has visto una pequeña parte de mi colección de porno. Guardo el resto en mi baúl —Ginny se sonrojó a pesar de sí misma—. Y ni siquiera lo compré yo. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, _alguien_ decidió que necesitaba "ampliar mis horizontes" o lo que sea.

—Harry, para ser un tío que no es gay, pasas demasiado tiempo besando a otro tío —señaló Ginny.

—¿No tuvimos ya esta discusión? Ya sabes, ¿en la que te lo expliqué todo? En serio, la próxima vez que me llames "gay", te voy a pegar en la cabeza con un jodido diccionario.

Los gemelos observaban, divertidos. Finalmente, interrumpieron:

—Harry, Harry, Harry...

—No es como si nos importase...

—Joder, siempre y cuando sea consentido,

—No es de nuestra incumbencia. ¿Verdad, Fred?

—Verdad, George —el par se giró para sonreír al moreno, que ahora se estaba volviendo de color rosa.

—Pero solo por curiosidad, Harry...

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le explicaste a nuestra querida hermanita?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—A Gin le expliqué, hace ya bastante, que el sexo de una persona no me importa. Llámalo igualdad de oportunidades, o lo que quieras.

Fred se giró hacia George:

—Bueno, parece que me debes un Galeón.

—Maldita sea, no vosotros también.

Fred y George sonrieron.

—Harry, ¿quién crees que _empezó_ con las apuestas?

Harry les tiró una rama de acebo.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Bill y Charlie llegaron el día de Nochebuena. Remus se había mantenido en su cuarto todo el día, ya que era luna llena, y el resto de los ocupantes estaban ocupados dándoles los toques finales a las decoraciones. Bill llegó alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, con nada menos que Fleur Delacour agarrada a su brazo.

Bill se acercó y le dio a su madre un abrazo de oso, levantándola del suelo.

—Fleur, ésta es mi madre, Molly Weasley. Mamá, ésta es Fleur Delacour. Estoy seguro de que la recuerdas del Torneo, ¿cierto?

—Hola, señora Weasley. Es un placeg conocegla. ¡Bill ha estado hablando sin parar sobre vegla otga vez!

—Es un placer conocerte también, cariño. Hermione, ¿le enseñarías a Fleur su habitación? Es la que está al lado de la tuya. Harry, ¿llevas su equipaje? Ginny, Ron, os necesito a los dos en la cocina. Bill, cariño, tu habitación está al lado de la de Ron y Harry, estoy segura de que Harry puede indicarte donde —habiendo finalizado el reparto de tareas, la matrona Weasley se dirigió a la cocina, con sus dos hijos menores a su espalda.

Charlie llegó unas pocas horas después, acompañado por un mago alto, con el pelo rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos azul claro. Los habitantes de la casa (a excepción de Arthur, que trabajaría hasta la noche) estaban poniendo los toques finales a la habitación cuando llegaron.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, se giró hacia su madre.

—Mamá, éste es Miro Prohaska. Miro, ésta es mi madre —Molly miró al mago rubio, y luego a su hijo. El rubor de Charlie se hizo más intenso mientras su madre alzaba una ceja en muda pregunta—. Eh, sí. He tenido la intención de decirte, mamá. Soy un poco, erm, gay.

Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Eres un jodido maricón? —escupió el chico—. Malditos pervertidos, los dos.

Molly se giró hacia su hijo más joven.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! Pensé que te habíamos educado mejor que eso. Ve a tu habitación, tu padre hablará contigo más tarde. Miro, lo siento, es un placer conocerte, de verdad. Er... oh, cariño. Creo que tendré que cambiar la disposición de los dormitorios, entonces.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Media hora más tarde, los invitados fueron colocados. Molly había admitido al final que sus dos hijos mayores, ahora adultos, eran lo suficientemente maduros como para dormir en la misma habitación que sus seres queridos, y había enviado a Hermione a ayudar a Fleur a mover sus cosas al dormitorio de Bill. Charlie y Miro fueron asignados a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Ginny y Hermione. Ron todavía estaba en su cuarto, y Molly siguió lanzando miradas de disculpa a su hijo y a su novio. Muy a pesar de Molly, Hermione se negó a abordar a ninguno de los dos hombres, eligiendo ignorarlos en su lugar. Cuando la chica salió del cuarto por un encargo de la mujer mayor, Molly se giró a su hijo.

—Lo siento, de verdad que no sé por qué están actuando de ese modo.

Ginny se acercó y soltó un bufido.

—Hermione ha estado actuando así durante todo el año, los dos lo han hecho. Ron trató de echar a Seamus y a Dean del dormitorio cuando se enteró de que estaban saliendo. Entonces Hermione comenzó a dar charlas a la gente sobre lo que era "inmoral" y "pervertido" o cualquier mierda de esas. Creo que los dos se debieron golpear la cabeza durante el verano, ambos actúan como idiotas.

Se volvió hacia Harry, que estaba pelando zanahorias.

—¿Qué fue lo Hermione intentó decirte? ¿Todo eso de "permanecer unidos" y hacer frente a los malvados homosexuales? —Harry empezó a reírse.

—Seh, solo que ella se refería a ellos como _ellos_. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mandarla a la mierda; lo siento señora Weasley.

—Harry, llámame Molly. La señora Weasley es mi suegra. Además, eres de la familia. Hablando de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Ginny?

Harry se congeló y Ginny se echó a reír.

—¿Yo, y Gin? ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso sería... raro. ¡Y tú —dijo mirando a la muchacha que se reía—, te lo juro, si lo dices, iré a la biblioteca a buscar un diccionario con el que pegarte! —eso fue demasiado para la chica, que cayó al suelo, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Decir qué, Ginny? —preguntó Charlie, con un brillo en sus ojos.

Más calmada, Ginny se puso de pie, todavía riendo un poco.

—No, Harry, no iba a decir eso. Aunque, estoy segura de que tu novio me mataría si hubiera algo entre nosotros —Harry se puso rojo.

—Bueno, bueno, Harry, ¿quién es el chico afortunado? —Ginny bufó, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de Harry, que deseaba poder volverse invisible.

—Oh, Harry se está besa con el nuevo dependiente de Honeydukes. Son realmente adorables juntos —Ginny respondió por Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sabes, solo le he dicho a dos personas que me gustan los tíos, y sin embargo, la mitad de la gente que conozco lo sabe. Me pregunto por qué, Ginevra querida.

Ginny se inclinó sobre su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Yo solo se lo dije...

—A la mayoría de los Gryffindor, Luna, un puñado de Slytherin, y a cuatro miembros de tu familia. ¿Eso es todo? —Harry fulminó a la chica con la mirada—. Mira, se que solo tratas de ayudar, pero no es asunto de nadie hasta que yo decida lo contrario —cogiendo aire profundamente, se giró hacia la señora Weasley—. Molly, lo siento, necesito salir de aquí durante unos minutos —Harry se volvió y salió de la cocina.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry llevaba andado la mayoría del camino hacia su dormitorio antes de recordar que Ron estaba allí. Haciendo una pausa, decidió que mientras él estuviera ahí arriba, bien podría coger los deberes que le habían mandado para vacaciones y terminar algunos. Entrando en la habitación, se dirigió hacia su baúl para sacar sus tareas, ignorando la mirada de Ron. Saliendo de allí, se marchó a la biblioteca.

Acababa de empezar su ensayo de pociones (60 centímetros de venenos que reaccionaran negativamente a los bezoars) cuando alguien entró a la biblioteca. Harry le ignoró, suponiendo que era solo Ginny persiguiéndole para pedirle disculpas. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Snape.

—Señor Potter, asumí que estaría desocupado con la señorita Weasley haciendo... lo que sea que los dos hagan —Harry bufó.

—Bueno, normalmente, probablemente lo estaría, señor. Pero, de nuevo, Ginny no me deja fuera de la mitad de su familia.

Severus sonrió.

—No esperaba otra cosa. ¿Sería mucho esperar que le estuviera dando a su tiempo libre un buen uso?

Harry se recostó en su asiento.

—Estaba comenzando con ese ensayo que mandó usted.

Severus asintió hacia Harry, y se acercó a una estantería. Encontrando el libro que estaba buscando, se dirigió a la mesa, sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a copiar algo.

—Um, ¿señor? —el Maestro de Pociones le miró.

—¿Sí, Potter?

—Um, sé que es un poco tarde, pero me acabo de dar cuenta, en realidad yo nunca me disculpé por mirar en su pensadero el año pasado. Solo quería decirle que lo siento de verdad. No era asunto mío, y fui un completo idiota. Así que, er, sí, lo siento —Harry bajó la vista hacia su pergamino. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Severus habló.

—Ya veo. Dime, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con la última intrusión de la señorita Weasley en su privacidad? —Harry asintió.

—Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo muy imbécil que fui, señor —Snape resopló.

—Muy bien, Potter. Acepto sus disculpas —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes?, en realidad eres diferente a tu padre. James no se habría disculpado si su vida dependiera de ello —con esto, volvió a su libro. Harry siguió sentado por un largo minuto antes de volver a su ensayo.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

El desayuno de Navidad estuvo dividido, Ron y Hermione sentados en una esquina de la mesa y susurrando entre ellos, y el resto del grupo en la otra. Ginny había estado dándole la lata a Harry durante horas la noche anterior hasta que al final aceptó sus disculpas. Ahora, ella se sentaba a su lado, haciendo comentarios ofensivos a cargo de Ron y Hermione. Los gemelos habían encantado muérdago para que flotara sobre las cabezas de todos durante el resto del día, indicando que estaban probando un nuevo producto de la temporada. Miro se llevaba bien con el resto de los Weasley, haciendo bromas y contando historias sobre su infancia y vida en la reserva de dragones, los últimos de ellos generalmente envolvían el beber grandes cantidades de Whiskey de Fuego.

Después del desayuno, Molly dirigió al grupo a la sala de estar, donde estaba el árbol, y se precipitaron a por los regalos. Harry recibió el usual jersey de parte de Molly, que agradeció profusamente antes de ponérselo. De parte de Ginny, recibió un impactante libro sobre la seguridad sexual en hombres gay, que se negó a sacar del envoltorio, sonrojándose y negándose a responder las preguntas acerca del contenido. Los gemelos le regalaron el set usual de bromas, y Remus le dio chocolate. Pero el mejor regalo vino de parte de Hagrid, la moto voladora de Sirius, que había sido encogida para que entrara en la caja. Con ella venía una nota que explicaba que se la había encontrado no hace mucho y sentía que Sirius hubiese querido que él la tuviera. Excusándose a sí mismo, Harry se fue a su dormitorio y se tiró en la cama, pensando en las Navidades del año anterior, y echando de menos a su padrino.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Harry se paseaba frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, con cuidado de guardar silencio para no despertar a la madre de Sirius, que había estado afortunadamente en silencio durante los últimos días. Lanzando un tempus rápido, se dio cuenta de que no llegaban a ser las 6:00 am; esperaban salir lo suficientemente temprano para evitar preguntas. Era una suerte que la mayoría de los adultos había sentido la necesidad de una dosis extra de brindis de Navidad, y no parecía que se fueran a levantar pronto. Suspiró mientras Remus y Severus bajaban finalmente las escaleras, seguidos por Ginny, quien se había hartado de esperarlos y había ido en su busca. Aparentemente, habían discutido y ahora se ignoraban el uno al otro. Esto estaba bien para Harry, quien en realidad no quería oír como se atacaban el uno al otro, de ningún modo.

Harry corrió rapidamente a la cocina y escribió una nota vaga mencionando las rebajas en las tiendas muggles, y añadió que Ginny estaba con él, al igual que los dos profesores, así que no había razón para preocuparse. Entonces corrió de vuelta al pasillo de entrada, donde Ginny estaba fulminando con la mirada a los dos maestros, quienes cuidadosamente miraban a todos lados menos al otro. Rodando los ojos, Harry salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar por las calles hacia el hogar temporal de Tom.

**TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP * TRxHP**

Tom se estaba sirviendo una taza de café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se dirigió hacia allí, sujetando su taza con cuidado para no derramarla. Abriendo cuidadosamente, casi fue arrollado por Harry, quien parecía ir vestido para una expedición en el Ártico. Le siguió un pequeño borrón pelirrojo, que murmuró algo sobre la necesidad de encontrar el cuarto de baño, y dos profesores de Hogwarts, quienes deliberadamente no se hablaban el uno al otro. Tom suspiró. _Iba a ser uno de esos días._

Tomó un sorbo de su café, que milagrosamente no había derramado, y se estremeció, volviendo a la cocina en busca de más azúcar. Indicó a los profesores que se dirigieran al salón (Ginny había desaparecido) y buscó el azucarero, añadiendo unas pocas cucharadas grandes a su café. Una vez que había echado unas cuatro cucharadas más o menos (y el café había ganado un poco de viscosidad), tomó un sorbo y se apoyó en la encimera. Harry lo observó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Suficiente azúcar, entonces?

—Nunca. No hay suficiente azúcar en el mundo para esta cosa. Te lo juro, esto sabe como un espresso colado por un calcetín viejo. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que ese gilipollas de Amycus comprara una mejor marca de café?

Harry miró la cafetera. Parecía contener un lodo espeso y negro; el intento de hacer café de Tom. Estremeciéndose, miró a Tom con una ceja levantada.

—El té está en el armario de allí —señaló a un armario situado en el otro lado de la habitación. Harry lo abrió y encontró un montón de varios sabores de tes de hierbas: menta, mora, manzanilla, rosa mosqueta y de hibisco... pero ningún paquete a la vista de nada con cafeína. Cerrando el armario, se sirvió media taza de café, llenando el resto con leche. Añadiendo azucar, se lo bebió y se estremeció.

—Tom, ¿cuánto café has añadido?

—Lo creas o no, Harry, puedo leer las instrucciones. Más o menos una cucharada por cada taza, y he hecho para seis. Este café es simplemente una gran mierda —Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Entonces, vengo andando hasta aquí para verte, a esta intempestiva hora, el día después de Navidad, ¿y ni siquiera consigo un beso? —Harry hizo un mohín. Tom rodó los ojos, dejó su café y apretó sus labios contra los del más joven. Harry inmediatamente profundizó el beso, dejando su propia taza y pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tom. Estaba empezando a enredar sus manos en el cabello del mayor cuando oyó a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Remus Lupin estaba en la puerta, ligeramente rosa.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a su profesor.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento señor.

Tom miró al hombre tímidamente.

—Er, hay café si quieres, pero no te lo aconsejaría —señaló a la cafetera con la cabeza. Mirando al desastre semi-líquido que había en ella, Remus no se habría sorprendido si tuviera alguna forma de inteligencia.

—Creo que paso. En realidad nos preguntamos si vais a venir a abrir los regalos en algún momento cercano.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sabía que se me estaba olvidando algo! ¡Vamos, Tom! —Harry medio arrastró a Tom fuera de la cocina.

Abriendo su abultada chaqueta, Harry sacó varios paquetes de los bolsillos interiores. La chaqueta, ahora mucho más fina, se colgó en el respaldo del sofá.

—Ginny quería que llevara los suyos —admitió con timidez.

Tom sonrió, y cogió uno de los regalos del montón.

—Bien, Harry, éste es el tuyo —Harry lo miró pensativamente.

—Es mejor que no sea porno esta vez, Tom —advirtió.

Remus alzó una ceja.

—¿Quiero siquiera saber sobre que va esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. Por mi cumpleaños, Tom decidió que necesitaba más porno, y aparentemente, alcohol, y se encargó de proporcionármelo. Y ni siquiera empieces, Sirius me dijo como pasasteis el verano anterior a vuestro sexto año —Remus se sonrojó. De lo que él recordaba de ese verano, que no era mucho, realmente no tenía nada que decirle a Harry.

Harry volvió a la tarea de abrir su regalo, que resultó ser una copia de El Profeta de esa mañana.

—¿De qué va esto?

—Simplemente léelo, Harry.

Harry desdobló el periódico, y se encontró cara a cara con Colagusano y Bellatrix.

_"Un ataque Mortífago se vio interrumpido la noche pasada. Aparentemente, la casa elegida como objetivo no fue otra que el hogar de Nymphadora Tonks, quie fue anfitriona de la fiesta de Navidad del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley. Bellatrix Lestange, que escapó de Azcaban al comienzo de este año, fue detenida._

_También fue capturado, por sorprendente que pueda parecer, Peter Pettigrew, al que se creía muerto desde 1981. Pettigrew hizo una confesión completa en el momento de su captura, clamando la responsabilidad de la explosión que mató a 12 muggles. Con su confesión, el Ministro ha perdonado postumamente a Sirius Black, quien fue sentenciado a Azcaban por el asesinato de Pettigrew y los transeúntes muggles, y de quien se dice que murió a principios de este año durante el incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia._

_Ambos, Pettigrew y Lestrange, han sido sentenciados al Beso del Dementor, la fecha aún es desconocida. Curiosamente, tanto Petigrew como Lestrange, clamaron ser enviados con otros tantos Mortífagos, sin embargo, no había signo de nadie más en la escena."_

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Tom, sin palabras. Le entregó el periódico a Remus, sus ojos se agrandaron al leer el artículo. Ginny leyó sobre el hombro de su profesor.

—¿Pettigrew? ¿Ése no es el que pasó 11 años como la mascota de Percy y Ron? —Harry asintió. Ginny se estremeció—. No puedo creer que esa... criatura viviera en la misma casa que yo durante la mayor parte de mi vida. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me mordió? —Harry cerró los ojos. Finalmente el nombre de Sirius estaba limpio... y él ni siquiera estaba por allí para disfrutarlo. Apoyándose en Tom, se enjugó los ojos.

—Gracias —susurró, incapaz de hablar más alto que eso.

Un gran silencio descendió sobre la habitación. Remus, quién había entregado el periódico a Severus, intentaba contener las lágrimas. Severus no estaba seguro de como reaccionar. Sin Colagusano y Bellatrix, de verdad parecía el fin de una era. Finalmente, se excusó, murmurando algo sobré café. Al entrar en la cocina, miró al lodo que llenaba la cafetera, antes de decidir que lo que realmente necesitaba ahora mismo era un vaso de agua. Tomándose su tiempo, llenó un vaso y lo apuró. Cuando volvió al salón, los dos hombres habían logrado reponerse.

Sentándose, respiró profundamente. Tomando eso como señal, Harry buscó el primer regalo en el montón que había sacado de su chaqueta.

—Bien, um, este es de Ginny para Tom —Tom cogió la bolsa que le ofrecían, y mirando en ella, se rió. La mantuvo abierta para que mirara, y le hizo un guiño a la pelirroja. El joven moreno se volvió con un brillante tono escarlata—. ¡Ginny!

Remus miró a la pelirroja, que había comenzado a temblar de la risa. Se giró a Tom y dijo de modo coloquial:

—Sabes, seguramente él pasa muchísimo tiempo sonrojándose —Tom bufó.

—Bueno, esta vez tiene una buena razón —Tom sacó un par de esposas. Severus se rió, mirando a la chica. Bueno, ella tenía agallas.

—De todas formas —cortó Harry, todavía con una sombra de rojo poco saludable en su cara—, es hora del siguiente regalo. Aquí tiene, Profesor, éste es de mi parte —le entregó un paquete a Snape, quien lo abrió con cautela. Dentro había varios libros caros de pociones—. Son los mismos que tiene prestados de la biblioteca de la casa. Creí que querría tener sus propias copias —Severus se sintió tocado de una manera extraña. No esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta de lo que miraba, y mucho menos que le comprara las copias.

—Bueno, gracias, señor Potter —Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Podría llamarme simplemente Harry? Cada vez que dice "señor Potter" pienso que estoy en problemas por alguna cosa —Severus sonrió, lo que conmocionó tanto a Ginny que casi se cae del sofá.

—Muy bien, entonces... Harry —sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo—. Esto es para ti.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete, revelando un pequeño vial, solo un sorbo, que contenía un líquido que parecía oro fundido.

—Eso, Harry, es Felix Felicis, la poción de la suerte. Me encontré ese vial hace unos días y sentí que tú probablemente lo necesitaras más que yo —Harry levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño ante las miradas atónitas que tenían Tom y Remus.

—Erm, gracias, señor. Le daré un buen uso —Harry colocó el vial con reverencia en la mesita del café, donde no pudiera caerse por el borde.

Giny procedió a entregar su regalo a Severus, que por desgracia había sido comprado a los gemelos, y tuvo el efecto de volver verde el pelo del hombre, con vetas en plateado. Ella tenía el Kit de personalización del color, que se comprometía a durar 48 horas. Harry le pasó a Tom una caja que contenía su regalo; levantando la tapa, Tom alzó una ceja y cerró la caja de nuevo ignorando las miradas que recibía por parte de los otros ocupantes de la habitación.

El regalo de Tom a Severus fue una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y un libro del tamaño de una revista, con doce ranuras en la encuadernación. El Maestro de Pociones fulminó con la mirada al que una vez fue el Señor Tenebroso, quien se estaba riendo con Harry, que había recibido el mismo regalo por su cumpleaños, y Ginny que reconoció el libro de debajo del colchón de Harry. Severus le dio a Tom un vial lleno de un fluido viscoso azul oscuro, que causó que Tom se sonrojara, pero no fue ofrecida ninguna explicación. Ambos hombres tenían un regalo para Ginny; Tom, un libro titulado _El Fino Arte de Guardar Secretos_, y Severus, una poción que le dijo que echara en la comida de su hermano cuando su ego se hiciera demasiado grande. Finalmente, Remus le dio a Tom una botella de una bebida alcohólica no identificada, que Tom pareció reconocer, y que venía con una firme advertencia para que la mantuviera alejada de Harry hasta que cumpliera 18 años. Una vez que el grupo terminó de intercambiar los regalos, se sentaron para un brunch relajado, durante el cual Harry y Tom hicieron un enfermante despliegue de mimos, que Ginny proclamó como "una digna mordaza". Al final, los cuatro tuvieron que volver a Grimmauld Place. Harry pasó los siguientes 15 minutos besando a Tom y le aseguró que se dejaría caer por allí en cuanto fuera capaz de salir a escondidas, hasta que Ginny se hartó de la exhibición y empujó a Harry hacia la puerta, gritando de a Tom sobre su hombro que lo habían pasado bien, y que volverían a visitarle pronto. Y que traerían café.

* * *

_Notas Finales:_

_La verdad es que me encanta este capítulo, en especial esta parte:_

_... Y ni siquiera empieces, Sirius me dijo como pasasteis el verano anterior a vuestro sexto año —Remus se sonrojó. De lo que él recordaba de ese verano, que no era mucho, realmente no tenía nada que decirle a Harry._

_Ese Remus... Parece calladito y tan formal... ¡pero luego es una bestiaa! Jajaja ¡A saber como pasó ese verano! Vale, me hago una idea de como fue, y ojalá hubiera estado ahí... Joder, tendría que ser una pasada salir con los Merodeadores (echando a Peter primero, las ratas no me van). Ya estoy desvariando... antes de que comience a fantasear con Sirius, Remus y James (que seguro que no queréis saber lo que pasa por mi mente perversa. ¿O sí?) solo deciros que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: 08 Reuniones._

_Y os recuerdo que podéis pasaros por mi perfil para votar en la encuesta sobre la pareja que protagonizará mi próximo reto: una serie de 100 minifics o drabbles sobre HP. ¡Votad vuestra preferida!_


End file.
